THE OLDER BROTHER
by Rozen91
Summary: Bisakah kau memberitahukannya?... rahasia yang bersembunyi di balik ketakutan adik-adikku.../[Adik kami, Scorpius, rahasia ini akan kita bawa sampai ke liang lahat.]
1. prologue - Start It All

_Dearest mom_ , kau mencium kedua pipiku dan memelukku erat. Kau berpesan agar aku menjaga Atropa, Elliot, dan Scorpius dengan baik. Agar aku menjadi pihak penengah ketika ada yang bertengkar.

 _Dearest dad_ , kau menggendongku dan mengecup keningku. Kau berpesan agar aku melakukan tugasku sebagai kakak tertua dengan baik. Kau bilang, dengan nada sayang, kau menyerahkan manor Malfoy padaku selama kau dan mom pergi.

Di depan pintu, bersama aunty Pansy yang mendekap Scorpius bayi di lengannya, aku yang menggendong Elliot di punggungku dengan satu tangan yang memegang tangan Atropa, kami mengirim kalian pergi di suatu sore di musim semi. Lambaian tangan dan senyum hangat yang selalu terkenang di dalam ingatanku.

Pemandangan indah terakhirku tentang kedua orangtua

yang pada malam itu juga,

kalian meninggal, terbunuh oleh orang-orang yang menyebut dad sebagai

 **seorang pengkhianat.**

Histeria _aunt_ Pansy, dan _uncle_ Harry yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan _portkey_ , menyampaikan kabar di malam ketika petir menyambar-menyambar dan rintik-rintik hujan menampar-nampar kaca jendela. Pintu yang setengah terbuka, menyembunyikan rahasia bahwa aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Terdiam bak patung. Gemetar tak karuan.

Air mataku lantas mengalir.

Duniaku seolah runtuh.

Dan hancur berantakan.

Apakah yang bisa pemakaman di hari yang akan datang itu sampaikan tentang isi hatiku?

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa berbicara. Hanya menatap dalam kebisuan. Sahabatku James tidak bisa menarikku keluar dari dalam kabut yang membayangi mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali dua kuburan di sana. Dan perlahan orang-orang berpayung hitam pergi satu persatu, meninggalkanku dalam keheningan dan kesedihan yang menakutkan. Ayah dan ibu telah pergi di saat dimana aku masih belum siap untuk memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu besar.

Ketiga adik yang dititipkan padaku, apakah aku bisa merawat mereka?

Aku ketakutan dan tidak mampu menahan air mataku. Atropa suatu saat nanti akan mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak pernah kelihatan semenjak sore terakhir ia melihat mereka melambaikan tangan dari arah mobil. Elliot juga akan mencoba mengingat-ngingat wajah dan sedikit kenangan tentang tangan besar yang menggendongnya serta suara lembut yang menyanyikan lagu tidur di telinganya. Sedangkan, Scorpius sekarang hanya bisa mengenali ayah dan ibu dari lukisan yang dipajang di dinding dan foto-foto yang ditaruh di atas meja, sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di umurnya yang masih beberapa bulan saja.

* * *

" _Jaga adik-adikmu, Orphe. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika mereka membuat bibimu kerepotan, 'kan?"_

" _Selama ayah pergi, sebagai anak laki-laki pertama, kaulah yang akan mengurus rumah ini."_

* * *

Aku berdiri di kedua lututku seraya menggendong Scorpius yang tertidur di selimut bayinya. Atropa dan Elliot yang dengan polos duduk di hadapanku, memandangku dengan mata mereka yang bulat dan jernih. Senyumku mungkin tampak dipaksakan dan lelah, tapi mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak tahu siapa yang sudah pergi jauh.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal."

Tidak mengerti juga arti dari kata menyedihkan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayah dan ibu berpesan agar aku selalu menjaga kalian. Kalau bersama, kita berempat tidak akan kesepian."

Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan apa telah terjadi di hari ini.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak tertua."

Kita akan selalu bersama.

Kita berempat akan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang tidak sempat ayah dan ibu lakukan untuk kalian bertiga."

 _Dearest mom, dearest dad..._

 _berikanlah aku kekuatan_ _untuk menghadapi tanggung_ _jawab ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Adik-adikku,**

 **Atropa, Elliot, Scorpius,**

 **kita akan m** **enghadapi hidup ini bersama-sama.**

 **Sampai kalian bertiga bisa berdiri sendiri,**

 **aku akan selalu menjaga kalian."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Inspired by:

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aku akan menjadi ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak tertua.]**

Orpheus, 7 tahun

Atropa, 4 tahun

Elliot, 2 tahun

Scorpius, 6 bulan

 **xxx**

 **end of prologue**

_Start It All_

 ****Orpheus' Gentle Opening****


	2. 1 - Atropa

_Ini jurnalku yan_ _g pertama. Dihadiahkan oleh uncle Blaise di usiaku yang ke 11 setelah 4 tahun ayah dan ibu meninggal. Aku akan menuliskan cerita yang terjadi selama 4 tahun itu. Bagaimana aku melaluinya,_

 _dan menghadapi pertanyaan_ _penting_ _yang keluar dari mulut adikku yang mulai beranjak dari masa balitanya,_

 _Atropa Fumaria Hortensia Malfoy._

* * *

" _ **Dearest brother,**_

 **kapan** _ **dad**_ **dan** _ **mum**_ **akan pulang?"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 _Adik perempuanku, Atropa, memiliki bentuk wajah dan paras yang manis. Rambut peraknya lurus menjuntai di bahunya. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa Atropa adalah duplikat ayah karena kesamaan rupanya. Dan uncle Ron jika sedang ingin bercanda akan memanggil Atropa dengan nama 'Dragoness Malfoy' dengan suara keras hingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Atropa, 4 tahun, sering kali bersikap angkuh bak ratu hingga membuat mum mengomel kenapa gen ayah lebih dominan daripada gen ibu. Terkadang juga raut wajah Atropa terlihat berkata seperti 'Aku tidak terkesan dengan kebodohanmu' yang entah kenapa membuat mum mengalihkan wajah yang memerah dan menutupi mulutnya—bergumam 'kenapa harus sifat itu yang menurun, apalagi ditambah dengan sifat Malfoy, makin parah saja'._

 _Well, terlepas dari semua itu, aku sangat menyayangi Atropa._

 _Satu-satunya saudara perempuan kami._

 **xxx**

 _2 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tetap_ _tinggal di_ _manor Malfoy, kediaman kami yang sesungguhnya. Yang di tiap dindingnya bercerita tentang leluhur dan orangtua kami._

 _Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku dipisahkan dari ketiga adikku yang juga hidup terpisah. Elliot tinggal di Bulgaria bersama aunt Pansy dan uncle Viktor. Sementara Scorpius yang masih bayi dirawat oleh aunt Lavender dan uncle Ron. Dan aku diasuh oleh uncle Blaise dan aunt Luna. Uncle Blaise khusus memintaku karena aku perlu belajar banyak jika ingin menjaga manor Malfoy dari tangan-tangan para kerabat mendiang kakek dan nenek Malfoy-ku..._

 _yang sudah mendapatkan Atropa dalam hak asuh mereka._

 _Uncle Harry sudah banyak membantuku untuk menyelamatkan dua adikku. Namun, orang-orang itu lebih cepat bertindak untuk merebut Atropa. Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang kuat, mereka berhasil membuat uncle Ron, uncle Harry, dan uncle Blaise bungkam. Biarpun mereka berkata bahwa mereka adalah kerabat yang paling dekat hubungan darahnya, namun uncle Blaise memberitahuku bahwa mereka membutuhkan satu anak Malfoy agar bisa campur tangan dalam masalah harta warisan._

" _Dan adalah tugasmu, Orpheus," uncle Blaise menekankan, "untuk tidak membuat para lintah itu bermain-main dengan peninggalan kedua orangtuamu. Yang semuanya itu adalah hanya untukmu dan adik-adikmu."_

 _Akan tetapi, masalah besar telah mendorongku untuk pertama kalinya mengambil keputusan sebagai seorang kakak tertua._

 _Setelah 1 tahun dan 10 bulan tinggal di sana, Atropa diculik dari kediaman keluarga Lestrange_ _—sepupu_ _jauh_ _ayahku_ _dari garis nenek Narcissa. Sangat berang ketika para pamanku yang merupakan sahabat orangtuaku mendnegar tentang hal ini. Tidak tanggung-tanggung uncle Ron langsung mengerahkan banyak auror untuk mencari adik perempuanku. Namun, koneksi uncle Blaise terhadap orang-orang yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya mengatakan tentang kelompok penyihir yang melatih anak-anak untuk sebuah keperluan yang tidak jelas/tidak bisa dikatakan. Berkat informasi dari koneksi gelap itu, para auror bisa menangkap kelompok penyihir hitam tersebut dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu setelah Atropa menghilang. Sekitar 20 anak kecil bersama mereka. Ada yang masih berada di bawah mantra Imperius. Dan yang anak-anak yang lebih tua menatap was-was, seperti siap menerkam kapan saja. Ekspresi mereka tampak lebih tua dari umur yang sebenarnya—seolah mereka telah menyaksikan suatu kengerian yang kini terkunci di lidah. Atropa adalah salah satu dari mereka. Melotot liar kepada siapapun yang mendekat, namun tidak pernah sekalipun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara._

 _Demi Tuhan, dia baru berumur 6 tahun._

 _Dan adikku telah kehilangan kepolosan masa kecil yang sebenarnya masih panjang untuk dilalui oleh anak seusianya._

 _Senja hari ketika ia berlari memelukku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku begitu erat hingga membuatku menahan sakit. Atropa tidak melepaskanku. Ia tidak menangis namun kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar-lebar._

 _Apa yang sudah terjadi pada adikku, Tuhan? Apakah yang sudah dialami oleh adik perempuanku ini?_

 _Terdengar oleh telingaku, gumaman tak jelas yang berisi kalimat yang diulang-ulang._

 _Mendengarnya, aku pun diam seolah membeku._

" **Aku mau** _ **mum**_ **. Dimana** _ **mum**_ **? Bawa aku pada** _ **mum**_ **. Aku mau** _ **mum**_ **. Aku mau** _ **mum**_ **—"**

 _Atropa sebelumnya tidak pernah bertanya. Di dalam surat-suratnya yang begitu sedikit dikirimkan padaku, dan kunjungan ke rumah Lestrange yang terbilang jarang, dan di tiap momen pribadi itu Atropa tidak pernah bertanya tentang perihal orangtua kami._

 _Hingga kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tidak kukenali. Berkata,_

" _ **Kapan dad dan mum akan pulang?"**_

 _Bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, karena samar-samar aku menduga kalau Atropa mengira bahwa orangtua kami masih hidup._

 _Bibirku terbuka._

 _Jawaban apa yang bisa kukatakan?_

" _ **Aku...tidak tahu..."**_

 _Sejujurnya,_

 _aku belum mempersiapkan diri untuk situasi semacam ini. Atropa tampak sangat membutuhkan bantuan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apakah aku_ _harus_ _berkata jujur dan menghancurkan hatinya dengan kabar buruk?_

 _Aku tidak tega._

 _Maka aku berbohong padanya._

 _Dan dia menatapku dalam keheningannya._

 _Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia melihat kepalsuan di balik ucapanku._

 _Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku terus saja berbicara._

 _Seperti orang bodoh._

 **xxx**

" _ **Mum...mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi..."**_

 _Suaraku tercekat dan aku tidak bisa lagi tersenyum._

" _ **...bersama dad juga..."**_

 _Adikku baru saja ditimpa kemalangan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya kecuali dengan memuntahkan omong kosong._

" _ **Secepatnya...secepatnya akan datang..."**_

 _Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Karenanya, air mataku kembali jatuh._

 _Adikku yang malang...Atropa yang malang... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolongmu...seharusnya aku mengambilmu dari keluarga Lestrange...berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga kita berempat tetap bersama...seharusnya aku...berusaha lebih kuat lagi..lebih meminta..._

 _Aku menundukkan wajah karena malu akan kelemahan dan tangisan yang tak tertahan. Namun, Atropa yang kuat yang matanya bahkan tak basah menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya yang kecil. Menatapku lekat-lekat dengan iris kelabunya yang besar._

" _ **Jangan menangis, Orphe,"**_ _katanya,_ _ **"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku mau tinggal bersamamu. Ingin bersama Elliot. Bersama Score juga. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."**_

 **xxx**

* * *

' _Kalau bersama, kita berempat tidak akan kesepian.'_

* * *

" _ **Kau benar."**_

* * *

' _Aku akan menjadi ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak tertua.'_

* * *

" _ **Kau benar, Atropa."**_

 _Hal yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu. Namun, aku masih kecil dan belum banyak mengetahui tentang kehidupan. Tapi, seharusnya hal itu tidak membuatku minder dan kemudian berserah pada pendapat orang dewasa._

 _Aku_ _akan_ _mengambil Elliot dari Bulgaria._

 _Aku juga akan mengambil Scorpius kembali._

 _Lalu kita berempat akan hidup bahagia seperti sedia kala._

 _Tanggung jawabku sebagai Malfoy yang paling tua._

 **xxx**

 _Sebenarnya sulit untuk menyembuhkan luka trauma Atropa. Sulit juga untuk melihat apakah luka itu ada atau tidak. Atropa tidak pernah menunjukkan kelainan kecuali sifatnya yang berubah menjadi agak pendiam. Terkadang raut wajahnya terlipat-lipat seolah ia sedang melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya, namun ia tepis dengan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

 _Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menjawab ataupun mendalami masalah itu. Apapun yang terjadi dalam waktu 1 minggu itu, tidak pernah kuketahui. Paman-paman dan bibi kami juga tidak membicarakan hal itu denganku. Namun, wajah mereka sekilas tampak tegang dan penuh amarah kemudian sedih saat melihat ke arah Atropa—yang hampir satu bulan lebih tidak mau diturunkan dari gendonganku. Sulit untuk membujuknya untuk sebentar saja digendong aunt Luna atau aunt Ginny. Aunt Pansy berkata bahwa itu karena Atropa merasa lebih aman denganku. Merasa bahwa aku bisa melindunginya._

 _Atropa tinggal bersamaku di mansion Zabini selama 2 bulan lamanya. Dan dua bulan cukup untuk merancang rencana dengan James, kemudian bernegosiasi dengan uncles dan aunts untuk membiarkanku membawa ketiga adikku kembali ke manor Malfoy. Sedikit rasa bersalah saat menjegal mereka dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Atropa, aku berkata bahwa perlindungan manor Malfoy sangat kuat dan sulit ditembus. Dan untuk pelajaranku, uncle Blaise bisa datang dan sekalian mengecek keadaan kami di sana._

 _Orang dewasa memang penuh perhitungan. Pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui permintaanku, karena aunt Pansy mengatakan bahwa Elliot sendiri tampaknya tidak 'tenang' di Bulgaria. Walaupun begitu, kami akan tetap diawasi karena Scorpius masih sangat kecil. Karena itulah, sampai aku cukup dewasa dan selama masih ada waktu, bibi-bibi yang baik hati akan bergantian menginap di manor selama beberapa hari untuk merawat kami._

 _Mendengar persyaratan itu, aku dan James saling lirik._

 _Dan sekarang kami bertanya-tanya untuk apa banyak Peri Rumah dipekerjakan di manor jika bukan untuk mengurusi keperluan anak-anak Malfoy._

 **xxx**

" _ **Bukankah ini bagus? Kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi,"**_ _ujarku pelan sembari menyisir rambut_ _perak_ _adikku dengan jari. Atropa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatapku yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir kami di mansion Zabini._

" _ **Aku senang akan bertemu dengan Elliot dan Score."**_

" _ **Ya. Kau selalu menanyakan mereka."**_

 _Hening sejenak._

 _Atropa masih menatapku._

" _ **Kau tahu,"**_ _katanya tiba-tiba,_ _ **"Aku sudah lama tahu kalau dad dan mum tidak akan pernah pulang. Tapi, di 'tempat itu' aku tidak punya siapapun. Tidak kenal siapapun."**_

 _Rumah Lestrange..._

" _ **Dearest brother, aku selalu ingin pulang. Jadi, aku pura-pura tidak tahu...berharap agar suatu hari nanti...dad dan mum akan datang menjemputku."**_

 _Mulutku terkatup rapat. Membelalak lebar mataku memandang dalam keterkejutan. Lantas raut wajahku berubah sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah. Kami terpisah karena aku terlalu lemah..._

 _Seolah menangkap rasa sakitku, Atropa menyentuh wajahku._

" _ **Maafkan aku karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tolol waktu itu."**_ _Sorot matanya berubah tenang._ _ **"Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi, tapi kau masih ada di sini, Orphe."**_

 _Bibir mera_ _h muda_ _mengulas senyum tipis._

" _ **Kami masih memilikimu."**_

 _Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya,_

 _Atropa tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihat deretan giginya._

 **xxx**

 _Di malam terakhir itu, kami tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Menunggu sambutan dari hari esok yang akan penuh kebahagiaan. Sudah satu tahun dan sepuluh bulan terpisah, kini kami akan bersama lagi._

 _Sampai selamanya!_

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _Waktu itu aku tidak pernah menyadari_

 _betapa ketergantungan Atropa padaku_

 _akan membawa sebuah malapetaka bagi keluarga ini._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Orpheus Malfoy tidak pernah mengetahui**

 **noktah-noktah sihir hitam**

 **y** **ang telah menodai kedua tangan**

 **Atropa Malfoy.**

* * *

_bersambung_


	3. 2 - Elliot

_Ketika dua orang saling berbeda pendapat, maka akan ada pertentangan. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan seseorang, kecuali jika mereka bisa melihat kesungguhan dan kebenaran di dalam argumen yang lain._ _Tapi, ketiga_ _adikk_ _u tidak se_ _perti itu pada_ _kakak tertua_ _mereka. Apapun yang aku katakan, mereka akan menerimanya. Tidak membantah. Tidak juga mempertanyakannya. Sepenuhnya percaya pada semua ucapanku._

 _Terutama_ _dirinya_ _._

 _Karena itulah, di m_ _usim gugur_ _yang menandakan bertambahnya umurku me_ _n_ _uju angka 16 ini, aku akan menceritakan_ _sedikit kisah_ _tentang adik laki-lakiku._

 _Elliot Efreseus Malfoy._

* * *

 _ **"Kapan kau akan membawaku pulang, brother?"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 _Jika ditanya siapa yang paling mirip ibu, maka kami akan menunjuk Elliot._

 _Warna mata dan rambut Elliot mengikuti gen mum. Aku ingat, waktu kecil ibu pernah berkata_ _kalau_ _ia bersyukur_ _,_ _Elliot tidak mewarisi 'kekurangannya'. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu karena ibu sangat sempurna dan sulit untuk melihat kekurangan apa yang dimaksud. Dad tertawa saja saat mendengarnya, iris kelabunya berkerling jenaka, membagi rahasia yang tidak kutahu apa. Lalu ibu berkata lagi dengan nada sarkastik, 'syukurlah, dia mewarisi sedikit hal-hal baik dari penampilan ayahnya.'_

 _Dan ayah lantas berkata begini, 'hei! penampilanku ini seluruhnya tampan!'_

 _Mungkin karena rambut coklat Elliot itu lurus? Entahlah. Cuma itu yang bisa kulihat berbeda dari rupa mum. (Saat kulihat album lama mum, aku baru tahu kalau dulu gigi depan mum seperti itu. Pantas saja mum selalu memeriksa gigi Elliot.) Selain itu, semenjak melahirkan Atropa, mum semakin was-was dengan pertumbuhan Elliot. Mum bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa mengurus dua 'Draco' dalam satu waktu yang sama, terlebih jika harus tambah satu lagi!_

 _Mum mengelus kepalaku dan berucap lembut, 'aku akan sangat senang jika ada dua Orphe lagi terlahir di keluarga ini.'_

 _Well, terlepas dari itu, bagaimanapun jadinya dia nanti_ _,_ _aku akan tetap menyayangi Elliot._

 _Saudara laki-laki kami._

 **xxx**

 _Di antara kami berempat, hanya Elliot yang_ _paling berbeda—yang_ _jika ada penyihir melihatnya di antara kami, spontan dia akan bertanya 'dia muggle?'_

 _Elliot tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia mempunyai bakat sihir. Dari auranya pun orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa dia muggle tanpa kemampuan spesial. Hal ini sempat membuat aunt Pansy frustasi, padahal uncle Viktor sudah mengatakan bahwa Elliot masih kecil dan masih ada waktu untuk melihat perkembangannya._

 _Di antara kami juga hanya Elliot yang dilahirkan di rumah sakit muggle. Dan satu-satunya yang punya jenis nama yang terbilang cukup umum—dan terkesan muggle-ish. Jika ia berdiri di tengah-tengah kelompok muggle, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya keturunan keluarga Malfoy yang hebat itu._ _Dia sangat berbeda dari kami. Karena, Elliot hampir sepenuhnya mewarisi wajah mum._ _Sedangkan kami mewarisi wajah dad._

 _Elliot juga tidak sama seperti Atropa. Saat kami berpisah, Elliot menangis meraung-raung, sementara Atropa hanya diam, memandang ke depan dengan tatapannya yang tegar. Ia memeluk Elliot, lalu memeluk Scorpius yang masih tertidur di pelukan aunt Lavender yang hari itu juga bersiap membawanya pergi. Saat pasangan Lestrange membawanya pergi, hanya satu kali ia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, aku bisa melihat pertahanannya. Dia tidak menangis, dan dengan tatapannya, ia memaksaku untuk bersikap tegar juga. Elliot yang terakhir bersamaku. Di manor yang semakin sepi setelah keduanya pergi, aku menemani Elliot tidur untuk terakhir kalinya. Cukup susah untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Karena itulah, aku berkata,_

" _ **Kau tidak akan lama di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya."**_

 _Dua tahun adalah waktu yang tidak cepat. Cukup lama._

 _Hingga si kecil Elliot tidak sama lagi seperti dulu._

 _Bulgaria tidak dekat. Dan jika harus ber-Apparate Bersisian, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Di tahun ketika kami terpisah, aku selalu gagal dalam pelajaranku menanggung efek samping dari mantra-mantra seperti itu. Uncle Luna berkata padaku bahwa mungkin saja aku terlalu membebani pikiranku dengan keadaan adik-adikku. Uncle Blaise sendiri sudah lama menyadari bahwa sulit untuk membuatku tetap fokus dalam belajar. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa ber-Apparate Bersisian tanpa terserang demam dan muntah keesokan harinya._

 _Masalah ini menyebabkan jarangnya kunjunganku ke Bulgaria. Hanya 5 bulan sekali sembari membagi-bagi waktu untuk kunjungan ke Scorpius dan Atropa. Kami bahkan tak bisa punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Dan hal ini sangat membuatku semakin khawatir, melihat perubahan sikap Elliot di tiap kunjungan yang hanya beberapa hari saja._

 _Aku selalu mengingat tentang mum yang sering berkata bahwa Elliot bayi yang sangat aktif. Selalu tertawa dan membangunkan mum dan dad di tengah malam dengan tangisannya. Aku pernah disuruh mum untuk menidurkannya, dan sungguh, entah sampai berapa lagu harus kunyanyikan agar akhirnya ia mendengkur dengan khidmat di gendonganku. Apalagi jika harus mendengar Elliot mulai menjerit-jerit terhadap apa yang dilakukan Atropa padanya. Lalu jika Atropa terpancing, maka argumen anak umur 4 tahun dan jeritan tidak jelas bayi umur 2 tahun akan terdengar nyaring hingga ke sayap barat. Dan apabila aku ikut campur, maka telingaku akan berdenging tatkala dengan kompak mereka meneriakiku—seolah berkata, 'Ini bukan urusanmu, Orphe!'_

 _Dulu, di kunjungan pertamaku, Elliot menyambutku begitu bahagianya hingga air matanya terus mengalir sampai saat makan malam. Waktu itu ia berpikir bahwa aku akan menjemputnya. Iris hazelnya yang besar, menatapku berbinar-binar dan penuh harap. Menunjukkan dengan semangatnya bahwa ia ingin segera kembali ke manor Malfoy._

 _Namun, waktu itu jari-jariku menyentuh pipi lembutnya yang berwarna kemerah-merahan._

" _ **Maaf, ya, Elliot,"**_ _kataku pelan, setengah berbisik karena tak mampu menahan getaran di dalam nada suaraku. "_ _ **Lain kali, aku pasti akan menjemputmu."**_

 _Pekikan pilu yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan masih bisa kuingat sampai sekarang. Saat menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Elliot mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arahku sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari gendongan uncle Viktor. Adikku masih sangat kecil, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya dan menghibur hatinya._

 _Elliot termasuk anak yang berpikiran tajam. Hanya dengan kunjungan pertama itu, dia serta merta tahu apa arti dari koper yang kubawa di kunjungan keduaku. Dia tahu aku datang bukan untuk menjemputnya. Elliot mungkin bisa menbaca penyesalan di raut wajahku. Tanpa kata-kata ia menghampiriku. Aku berdiri di lututku saat ia datang memeluk, menyandarkan pipinya di bahuku. Kemeja putih yang kupakai hari itu basah oleh air mata di bagian pundak._

 _Dan betapa bahagianya ia saat aku datang menjemputnya._

 _Aku tidak membawa koper dan dia menatapku dengan terbuka lebar. Penuh antisipasi menungguku berbicara. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu lebar. Meloncat-loncat dan berkata ingin pulang saat itu juga._

 **xxx**

 _Elliot tinggal di Bulgaria selama 2 tahun sebelum akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk mengambil mereka kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama dia di sana, tapi aunt Pansy selalu mengabariku dengan surat-suratnya. Pernah ia menulis bahwa sepertinya Elliot tidak senang berada di sana._

 _Tampaknya Elliot selalu menahan diri_ _. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan bakat sihirnya. Namun, jika sudah mendapat tekanan dari orang-orang, maka dia akan panik juga. Karena itulah, dia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah. Di Bulgaria ia selalu tampak pendiam dan kaku. Namun, saat di manor, bersama kakak-kakaknya, dia telah berubah menjadi seorang pemalas._

 _Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala_ _, bertanya-tanya siapa di antara dad dan mum yang aslinya seorang pemalas._

 _Aunt Ginny yang sama bingungnya denganku, mencoba berpikir positif. Menganggap bahwa kemalasan Elliot adalah bagian dari masa-masa pertumbuhan yang suatu_ _saat akan berakhir._

 _Dan, oh boy, sulit dipercaya bahwa kini kemalasan itu seolah telah mendarah daging di dalam diri Elliot._

 **xxx**

" _ **It's okay. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka."**_

" _ **Tapi, aku tidak memiliki bakat sihir. Mereka akan menghinaku. Mereka juga akan menghinamu."**_

" _ **Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir bahwa kualitas seorang manusia diukur dari bakatnya."**_

" _ **Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menghinaku. Tapi, kalau mereka sampai menghinamu juga, aku akan sangat marah."**_

" _ **Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, Elliot. Tapi, aku tidak mau melihatmu berkelahi saat marah. Mum melarang kita melakukannya."**_

" _ **...Aku rindu mum."**_

" _ **Aku juga."**_

 _Elliot melirik ke samping. Menangkap sosok kakak perempuannya yang berjalan dari arah pintu dengan topi musim panasnya. Ia menghela nafas._

" _ **Aku tidak mau sekolah."**_

" _ **Aku meragukan itu. Kau akan masuk Hogwarts nanti. Atau uncle Harry akan memaksamu."**_

" _ **Melelahkan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Belladona?"**_ _tanyanya, melirik Belladona yang mendengkur di atas bingkai perapian._ _Aku mengangkat satu alis._

" _ **K**_ _ **arena k**_ _ **au manusia dan dia kucing**_ _ **?**_ _ **"**_ _jawabku sekenanya._

" _ **Jadi kucing itu lebih menyenangkan."**_

" _ **Well,"**_ _Atropa menimpali saat berjalan melewati sofa, hendak menuju tangga,_ _ **"kalau kau seorang animagus, kau bisa berubah jadi kucing."**_

 _Sontak Elliot berdiri tegak, memandangku penuh perhatian._

" _ **Bagaimana cara untuk menjadi animagus, brother?"**_

 _Kudengar tawa kecil dari arah tangga, sementara aku terjebak dengan pertanyaan gila dari Elliot. Aku tidak yakin dengan menjadi animagus bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih produktif. Mungkin saja Elliot akan tinggal di manor dan jadi kucing untuk seumur hidup._

 _Aku dengan keras menolak opsi animagus ini._

 _Opsi yang penuh resiko bagi anak umur 7 tahun seperti Elliot. Terlebih lagi, dia itu pemalas akut._

 **xxx**

 _Perpustakaan waktu itu sebenarnya dipenuhi bau musim panas. Tapi, Peri Rumah telah mendaraskan mantra pendingin hingga kami tidak kepanasan dan berkeringat di manor. Elliot menyandarkan dagunya di atas buku. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah hilang semangat. Aku merasakan tatapannya, penuh harap seolah memintaku menyadari bahwa ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Tugas dari uncle Blaise belum selesai ia kerjakan. Elliot lantas menghela nafas._

" _ **Kau hebat, brother,"**_ _katanya. Aku menaikkan alisku, meliriknya sekilas dari balik buku yang kubaca._ _ **"Kau sempurna dalam segala bidang. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh biarpun uncle Blaise memberimu banyak tugas yang lebih berat. Biarpun sibuk, kau tetap mengabulkan permintaan Scorpius untuk bermain. Kau juga menyisihkan waktu untuk membantuku belajar. Dan menemani Atropa berbelanja."**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_ _Aku tersenyum miring,_ _ **"Kau membuatnya terdengar sulit. Sebenarnya mudah asal kau pandai membagi waktu."**_

" _ **70 persen waktuku terpakai untuk mengisi tenaga."**_

 _Ya. Maksudmu tidur. Lalu, kau kemanakan 30 persennya kalau bukan untuk makan?_

" _ **Kalau kau terus-terusan hidup dengan 30 persen tenagamu, aku akan sangat khawatir."**_

 _Elliot tersenyum kecil._ _ **"Jangan khawatir, brother. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu kecewa dengan 30 persen itu."**_

 _Aku dan Atropa selalu tertegun ketika melihat Elliot tersenyum. Kami selalu melihat ibu dalam senyumannya. Scorpius pernah mengatakannya pada Elliot, '_ _ **kau tersenyum seperti mum. Aku belum pernah melihat mum secara langsung, tapi di fotonya mum selalu tersenyum.**_ _' Pipi Elliot akan memerah, menahan haru dan bangga. Ia selalu menganggap ucapan itu sebagai pujian._

 _Aku menjulurkan tangan ke seberang meja, mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya._

" _ **Kalian semua akan selalu menjadi kebanggaanku."**_

 **xxx**

 _Sebagai sesama laki-laki, kami punya banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan. Elliot selalu berkeluh-kesah padaku, karena Atropa akan menggodanya jika ia sampai menceritakan masalah padanya. Dan jika ia harus berbicara pada Scorpius, entah apa yang akan dilakukan si bungsu itu dengan rahasia kelemahan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Atropa pernah berkata bahwa itu semua karena mereka lebih memercayaiku dibanding siapapun. Atropa tidak memercayai Elliot dan Scorpius. Elliot tidak memercayai Scorpius dan Atropa. Begitu pula Scorpius terhadap keduanya. Aku tidak mengerti, karena kupikir umur mereka sangat dekat, jadi seharusnya ikatan mereka lebih kuat terhadap satu sama lain. Well, sepertinya tidak seperti itu._

 _Ikatan Elliot denganku berperan begitu penting dalam pertumbuhannya. Karena rasa percayanya padaku, ia tidak lagi menahan diri. Apalagi saat ia kembali ke manor, Atropa terus memanjakannya—aku menduga bahwa Atropa sangat merindukan ibu dan Elliot-lah yang paling mirip dengan mum. Sejak saat itu, Elliot melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Ia tidak lagi bersikap rajin_ _,_ _dan memilih tidur seharian jika ia mau. Ia bisa berhenti belajar membaca dan menulis, dan memilih makan sampai ketiduran jika ia ingin. Kemalasannya sungguh di luar kewajaran hingga aku harus mencari cara agar dia bisa belajar._

 _Di umur 7 tahun—dimana di antara kami berempat, dialah yang paling lama bisa lancar membaca dan menulis, Elliot mulai sadar bahwa orang-orang akan terus mengomelinya sampai ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Karena itulah, ia belajar dengan tekun dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan cepat, agar dia punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai._

 _Dan mungkin saja, jika tidak ada paksaan, uncle Blaise tidak akan pernah mengonfirmasi kecurigaan uncle Harry, bahwa sebenarnya Elliot menyembunyikan bakat sihirnya karena tidak mau bersekolah. Kami sungguh terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja uncle Blaise menjentikkan jarinya. Bunyi pop berbunyi tepat di atas kepala Elliot dan aku berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi adikku akan basah kuyup disiram air dingin. Dan entah bagaimana, mungkin karena refleks, Elliot melindungi dirinya dengan sihir agar tidak basah._

 _Dan terang saja, dia sudah tertangkap basah._ _Elliot tidak b_ _erani beralasan lagi saat melihat wajah masam uncle Blaise. Sudah dipastikan dia akan masuk Hogwarts pada bulan September tahun depan. Semenjak kejadian itu,_ _Atropa dan_ _Score tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya._

 _Aku bersyukur dalam_ _hati._

 _Dengan kabar masuknya Elliot ke Hogwarts nanti, gosip tidak menyenangkan tentang Elliot si Squib akan sirna dengan cepat._

 _Dengan demikian, Elliot tidak perlu lagi menyendiri di kamarnya karena mendengar hinaan itu._

 **xxx**

" _ **Brother, kau adalah panutanku,"**_ _ucapnya suatu hari, di umurnya yang ke 11._ _ **"Aku akan selalu mengikuti ajaranmu dan tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."**_

" _ **Ya."**_ _Aku memeluknya,_ _ **"Aku percaya bahwa kau akan lakukan yang terbaik."**_

" _ **Yes, brother."**_

" _ **Kau juga, Atropa."**_ _Aku membelai kepala adik perempuanku itu sembari memberi kecupan di rambut peraknya, berbisik, "_ _ **Jaga Elliot baik-baik."**_

" _ **Tenang saja, Orphe."**_ _Atropa tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Aku bisa mendengar kikikan Scorpius dan helaan nafas lelah Elliot._ _ **"Tidak akan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada adik Atropa Malfoy."**_

 **Yeah, kecuali si Atropa Malfoy sendiri yang melakukannya.** _Kalimat itu tidak diucapkan, namun kami semua bisa mendengarnya. Bahu Elliot mendadak turun, hilang semangat—seolah tengah membayangkan hari-hari penuh derita karena kakak perempuannya termasuk orang yang sadis. Entah banyak kejutan apa yang siap menunggunya di Hogwarts. Aku tersenyum kecil._

 _Elliot mencondongkan badan, mengetuk pelan sisi kepala Scorpius._ _ **"Tunggu dua tahun lagi dan kau akan merasakan hal yang baru saja kau tertawakan ini,"**_ _ujarnya, dengan senyum malas. Scorpius bersungut-sungut, menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersembunyi di belakangku._ _ **"Tidak akan! Aku akan masuk ke Beauxbatons!"**_ _ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _Aku tersenyum geli. Jadi, itu alasan kenapa Score mati-matian berusaha menguasai bahasa Prancis. Atropa ikut tersenyum._ _ **"Lucu sekali, dearest little brother."**_ _Mungkin cuma aku yang tidak merinding mendengar nada suara Atropa yang seperti itu—Elliot dan Score melakukannya. Atropa tampak puas._ _ **"Seolah aku akan membiarkannya."**_

 _Buru-buru kusela sebelum terjadi perang mulut._ _ **"Sudah, hentikan. Well, Score, simpan air matamu sampai di rumah nanti."**_ _Scorpius melipat tangan di dada, cemberut. Aku berkata lagi, melihat ke arah jam._ _ **"Sudah waktunya."**_

" _ **Ingat."**_

 _Atropa dan Elliot menatapku lekat, penuh perhatian. Senyumku melembut._

" _ **Kalian berdua harus selalu saling menjaga."**_

 _Dua adikku mengangguk mantap, serempak membalas,_ _ **"Kami mengerti, brother."**_

 _Lalu kami berempat saling berpelukan. Ini yang terakhir sampai pertemuan selanjutnya. Jangan terpisah dan saling menjaga. Kita tidak akan kehilangan lagi. Dan kemudian dua adikku melangkah pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi—benar-benar seorang Malfoy yang penuh kebanggaan._

 _Selanjutnya,_

 _dengan mata hazel yang terus mengingatkanku akan kelembutan mum, Elliot menoleh, melambaikan tangannya yang bebas saat peluit_ _kereta_ _Hogwarts Express kembali berbunyi._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _Waktu itu, aku tidak pernah menyadari_

 _betapa kekaguman Elliot padaku_

 _akan membawa sebuah malapetaka bagi keluarga ini._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Orpheus Malfoy tidak pernah melihat**

 **bagaimana depresi dan rasa tidak percaya diri**

 **m** **asih meninggalkan sisa di** **dalam diri**

 **Elliot Malfoy.**

* * *

_bersambung_

 **author corner!**

Alhamdulillah,, chap Elliot sudah rampung,, oke, daku balas review dulu yaaa

 **RyuuSei428:** yup, yup,, bedaa gitu~ =w= ok,, semangaat!

 **Liuruna:** Haaai jugaa~ :3

 **Doi Ganteng:** Bukan sequel lhoo,, kalau sequel pasti ada pemberitahuannya,, ditulis dimanaa gitu,,=w=

 **Shin Alana:** Awww,, salam kenal, yaa~ ,, semoga ffn saya bisa tetap menghibur Alana-san,, =w=

Yosh! Big thanks atas review-nya! xDDD and thans for reading!

 **bubay~ =w=**

 **Rozen91**

 **author corner ends!**


	4. 3 - Scorpius

_Dia tid_ _ak punya ingatan tentang_ _dad_ _dan_ _mum_ _._

 _Karenanya, ia lebih menyayangiku dan lebih mendengarkanku daripada siapapun._

 _Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menuntaskan rasa putus asa dan kesedihannya_

 _saat tiap kali ia menatap lukisan orangtua kami,_

 _dan tidak mengingat satu halpun tentang mereka._

 _Scorpius Draco Malfoy._

* * *

" _ **Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDE** **R BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seperti Atropa dan aku, Scorpius mewarisi wajah dad. Namun, Atropa dan Scorpius tidak memiliki satu dua jumput berwarna coklat di rambut mereka sepertiku. Oh, dan perbedaan yang dapat dilihat dari kami berempat adalah cuma aku yang bentuk rambutnya berombak, sementara ketiganya lurus._

 _Semenjak Scorpius lahir, aku tidak pernah menggendongnya. Mum bilang, aku bisa menggendongnya kalau Score sudah agak lebih besar. Tapi, dad pernah mengajariku cara menggendong Score bayi saat mum tak di rumah. Aku sangat gugup karena jika mum tahu dad pasti akan diomeli dan aku tidak ingin ada di rumah jika hal itu terjadi— dad pasti akan menyeret namaku sebagai alasan. Tapi, aku juga terlalu bersemangat untuk melewatkan kesempatan kali ini._

 _Aku masih tawa khas-nya yang terdengar begitu imut saat pertama kali aku menggendongnya. Lantas aku dan dad saling bertatapan. Kemudian ikut tertawa._

 _Gelak tawa yang bergema di kamar biru itu selalu teringat tiap kali aku menggendongnya di punggungku._

 _Jikapun nantinya kau berubah dan tawamu tidak lagi terdengar menggemaskan, aku akan tetap menyayangimu._

 _Adik kami tersayang._

 **xxx**

 _Tidak mudah untuk menebak pandangan bayi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Scorpius pikirkan saat ia kududukkan di pangkuanku. Tangannya yang gemuk bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi tatapan matanya terus menatapku._

 _Dengan sedih aku bertanya,_

" _ **Apa kau sudah menganggapku orang asing sekarang?"**_

 _Sering kali hal ini membuatku ketakutan. Memikirkan bahwa Scorpius jauh dari kami dan perlahan melupakan kami. Aunt Lavender menepuk pelan pipiku._ _ **"Duh. Apa aku sudah pernah menceritakan bagaimana Scorpius menangis semenjak aku membawanya kemari?"**_ _Sudut bibirnya berkedut,_ _ **"Dia rindu kakak-kakaknya."**_

 _(Kalau mengingat-ngingat tentang hari itu lagi, sepertinya aunt Lavender ingin berkata bahwa Score rindu mum. Aunt Lavender sengaja menggantinya dengan 'kakak' agar aku tidak bersedih—karena mum sebenarnya sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi.)_

" _ **Apa dia akan mengingatku, auntie? Kami akan jarang bertemu dan Score pasti..."**_

 _Aunt Lavender memutari sofa dan duduk di sampingku._ _ **"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah."**_ _Ia menunjuk Scorpius,_ _ **"Lihat. Dia menatapmu seolah tahu kau itu siapa."**_

 _Kalimat itu langsung menarik senyum_ _di wajahku. Dan, yah, aunt Lavender berkata benar. Di kunjungan selanjutnya, biarpun Scorpius masih begitu kecil dan hanya melihatku beberapa kali saja, ia terus menjulurkan tangan padaku begitu melihatku masuk ke rumah keluarga Weasley._

 _Dan karena 2 tahun dirawat oleh uncle Ron dan aunt Lavender, saat aku membawanya pulang, Score terkandang menangis karena merindukan mereka. Oleh karena itu, kini peran kami terbalik. Kali ini paman dan bibi Weasley kami yang berkunjung dan aku menjadi tuan rumah. Waktu itu, aunt Lavender sedang mengandung Primrose, jadi kunjungan tidak bisa sesering sebelumnya. Dan saat Primrose lahir, uncle Ron dan aunt Lavender mulai sibuk dan kunjungan berkurang._

 _Lama kemudian, saat mereka datang bersama Primrose yang berumur 1 tahun, Scorpius yang empat bulan lagi akan berumur 3 tahun, tidak lagi bersikap sama seperti dulu. Aku sendiri terlalu canggung untuk berkata bahwa sepertinya Scorpius sudah lupa dengan mereka._

" _ **Apa menurutmu Score sudah melupakan kita?"**_

 _Ah, well... tipikal uncle Ron untuk bertanya terus-terang seperti itu. Aunt Lavender membenarkan._ _ **"Uh-huh. Balita memang begitu."**_

 **xxx**

" _ **Siapa mereka?"**_

" _ **Dad dan mum."**_

" _ **Dimana mereka sekarang."**_

" _ **Di langit."**_

" _ **Kenapa mereka tinggal begitu jauh dari kita?"**_

" _ **Uh...karena..."**_ _Elliot tampak berpikir keras. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

 _Elliot tidak pernah bertanya perihal dad dan mum padaku. Tapi, aunt Pansy pernah mengatakan bahwa uncle Viktor sudah memberitahu kalau orangtua kami sudah meninggal saat Elliot memasuki umur 4 tahun. Uncle Viktor memang tegas seperti bentuk rahangnya._

" _ **Itu semua agar dad dan mum bisa lebih mudah menjaga kita,"**_ _aku menimpali sembari beranjak dari bingkai pintu, menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang melihat pigura foto sebatas dada._ _Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kedua alis Elliot menekuk dalam, seolah mencoba menemukan kelogisan dari jawabanku—seolah-olah jawabannya sendiri memang logis._

 _Namun, ada perbedaan mencolok antara Scorpius dan dua kakaknya._

 _Yakni, dengan mudahnya, tanpa bertanya apapun,_

 _ia mengangguk dan menerima jawabanku._

 _Lalu, Elliot akan berwajah tidak puas._ _ **"Kenapa dia langsung menerima jawabanmu, tapi terus bertanya jika aku yang menjawab?"**_

 _Aku hanya melempar senyum. Sementara Scorpius menatap Elliot seperti baru saja mendengar pertanyaan paling absurd di dunia ini._

" _ **Tentu saja, karena Orphe yang mengatakannya,"**_ _selalu begitu jawaban Scorpius._

 **xxx**

 _Aku sempat ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan uncle Harry—karena pengalamannya mengurusi 3 anak, yang salah satunya adalah James. Pastinya uncle Harry bisa membagi beberapa tips dan solusi, bukan?_

 _Namun, acara untuk Luna yang diadakan di Godric's Hollow, mengarahkanku ke solusi yang lebih baik._

" _ **Apa yang terjadi?"**_ _tanyaku khawatir,_ _dengan cepat merangkul bahu Scorpius mendekat. Scorpius mendongak, memperlihatkan senyum lebar penuh semangat._

" _ **James mengerjainya."**_ _Score menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki yang menangis—yang sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh kedua orangtuanya._ _Tak jauh kulihat James berusaha menahan tawa, dengan wajah iba yang gagal oleh kuluman senyumnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang melihatnya. Uncle Harry baru saja meliriknya tajam._

 _Karena anak itu membuat keributan dengan tangisannya, orangtuanya yang tampak tak enak, buru-buru pamit. Selanjutnya, James langsung diinterogasi. Atropa terlihat senang saat uncle Harry memarahi James—well, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi di antara anak-anak Malfoy, hanya Atropa yang hubungan paling dingin dengan James._

" _ **Jangan marahi James, uncle."**_ _Scorpius ikut berbicara tanpa diminta, menarik perhatian semua orang. Aku menatapnya lama, cukup terkejut karena Scorpius tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini._ _ **"James memberinya pelajaran karena Canterbury sudah menggangguku."**_ _Scorpius melirikku seolah meminta bantuan untuk memihak sahabatku. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan tatapan memelas James, tapi Scorpius sudah meminta, aku tentu tidak bisa menolak. Aku menghela nafas, mengabaikan air muka cerah James karena tahu bahwa kali ini dia akan selamat lagi—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya._

" _ **Uncle, ini pertama kalinya James melakukannya pada muggle. Lagipula apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak berbahaya. Dan,"**_ _tambahku,_ _ **"dia melakukannya untuk alasan yang tepat, bukan untuk bersenang-senang."**_ _(seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.)_

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan, 'coba pikir, bagaimana seandainya Atropa atau Elliot yang saat itu ada di sana, bukan James? Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah kita harus melakukan Jampi Memori pada semua tamu.' Tapi aku berubah pikiran saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Atropa dan Elliot saat mendengar si 'Canterbury' ini sudah mengganggu Score. Bukan hal yang tepat untuk menaruh perhatian semua orang pada mereka mereka berdua sekarang. Jika_ _ **nantinya**_ _terjadi sesuatu pada Canterbury, maka Atropa dan Elliot yang akan jadi tersangka utama. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus menenangkan mereka berdua._

 _Dan mengenai James,_ _well, karena aku sudah turut bicara, uncle Harry melepaskannya dengan peringatan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Biarpun James berkata 'ya', kami semua tahu bahwa ia akan melakukannya lagi. Pemandangan ini sudah terlalu familiar bagi kami._

 _Aku melirik ke bawah, tertegun saat melihat semangat yang menguar dari air muka Scorpius. Ah, ini menarik. Sepertinya ulah James sudah membuat Score tertarik_ _padanya._

 **xxx**

 _Yang mengikat Elliot padaku adalah rasa percayanya. Maka dia bertanya, dan menerima semua jawabanku. Berbeda dengan Scorpius._

 _Scorpius selalu mendengarkanku. Apapun yang kuminta untuk ia lakukan, maka ia akan lakukan tanpa bertanya. Seolah-olah maksud dari semua permintaan itu tidaklah penting baginya. Terkadang aku khawatir jika ia hanya melaksanakannya saja tanpa tahu arti di baliknya. Pengalaman adalah pelajaran yang berharga dan aku ingin ia mengambil sisi positif dari kesuksesan ataupun dari kegagalannya. Namun, dia hanya mendengar dan melakukannya. Aku cukup cemas jika memikirkan bahwa ia tidak pernah bertanya apakah hal itu baik atau buruk. Oleh karena itu, aku selalu memberi penjelasan seperlunya kenapa dan untuk apa ia harus melakukannya._

 _Aku menduga Scorpius melakukannya bukan karena berpikir bahwa semua itu adalah untuk kebaikannya. Tidak juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah perbuatan yang baik._

 _Namun, karena_ _ **aku**_ _yang mengatakannya—seperti yang selalu ia katakan._

 _Ini adalah kepolosan yang mengerikan. Karenanya, aku selalu berhati-hati dengan ucapanku dan berusaha membuatnya mengerti tentang apa yang harus dan apa yang dilarang untuk dilakukan. Dan sangat sulit untuk membuatnya memahami hal itu. Scorpius menganggapnya tidak penting dan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memerhatikan hal seperti itu. Mengetahui sikap Score yang seperti itu cukup membuatku membeku seolah baru tersiram air dingin._

 _Atropa berujar dengan nada yang terdengar kalem._ _ **"Brother, Score tidak mendengarkan orang lain selain dirimu. Dia tidak peduli apakah hal itu baik atau buruk. Dan aku rasa dia mempelajari konsep itu dengan cara yang... tidak lazim."**_

 _Aku hanya meliriknya. Sudah lama kutahu alasannya dan tetap diam, tapi sekarang aku ingin dengar pendapat Atropa._ _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Mungkin, dia tahu itu larangan jika kau menegurnya. Tapi, dia terus mengulang, sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi tahap, seperti ingin melihat sampai batas mana kau tidak akan menegurnya. Lalu jika sampai pada tahap dimana kau tidak menegurnya lagi, berarti perbuatan itu sudah termasuk aman dan bukan sesuatu yang dilarang."**_ _Ada kilatan-kilatan di iris kelabu Atropa saat ia menyandarkan sikutnya di meja, menopang pelipisnya dengan jari-jarinya._ _ **"Kemudian dia melakukan tahap aman dari perbuatan itu, dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang boleh dilakukan. Dengan kata lain, dia berpikir bahwa itulah kebaikan."**_

 _Aku melempar senyum, puas dengan analisanya—yang cukup cerdas untuk anak 8 tahun._ _ **"Ya, aku juga berpikir demikian."**_

" _ **Ah, satu lagi, brother,"**_ _tambah Atropa. Entah kenapa kali ini sorot matanya terlihat tidak suka._ _ **"Walaupun tidak seperti kepadamu, tapi Scorpius juga mendengarkan seorang lagi."**_ _Nada suaranya turun._ _ **"James Potter. Kurasa Score menganggapnya orang yang menyenangkan."**_

" _ **James...hm, cukup menyenangkan,"**_ _aku diam sebentar_ _ **, "well, kalau dia tidak bersama kejahilannya. Tapi, dia baik dan...uh, setidaknya punya kebijaksanaan. Aku pikir sangat bagus jika Score bisa belajar darinya."**_

" _ **Oh, brother,"**_ _Atropa tampak gusar,_ _ **"kita lihat ke mana pemikiran itu akan berujung."**_

 _Well, siapa yang bisa mengira kalau pengaruh James akan sebegini besarnya?_

 _Dan hampir tiga bulan lamanya Atropa tidak pernah berhenti mengingatkanku tentang 'kutu' James yang menular pada Score. Hingga kemudian adik perempuanku itu terpikir oleh percakapan kami sebelumnya. Oh, tentu saja, adikku. Aku kenal separah apa kelakuan James. Dan ada alasan tersendiri kenapa kubiarkan Scorpius untuk bergaul dengannya._

 _Waktu itu aku sedang berada di taman, memeriksa tanaman-tanaman yang berpotensi terkena hama. Atropa mendatangiku dengan wajah gelap. Ia lantas menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatapku penuh kecurigaan._

" _ **Orphe, jangan-jangan kau,"**_ _mulainya,_ _ **"memang sudah merencanakan ini?"**_

 _Aku menatapnya sejenak. Kusembunyikan senyum kecil saat bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya Atropa sangat marah hingga butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuknya bisa melihat keganjilan. Ah, kalau aku tersenyum di depannya, dia pasti akan meledak—sudah pasti karena merasa terhina, well, Atropa sudah seperti itu jika menyangkut soal James._

" _ **Well,"**_ _kualihkan mataku, berwajah seperti orang yang tidak bersalah,_ _ **"kau bisa bilang bahwa aku hanya membiarkannya saja."**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_ _tanyanya, seperti sedang mencoba bersabar untuk mendengarkan alasanku. Atropa bukanlah anak penyabar. Mungkin karena sedang berbicara denganku, dia mencoba untuk tidak kurang ajar._

" _ **Kau pernah bilang, bukan?"**_ _Kulepas sarung tangan berkebunku, menaruhnya di keranjang rumput. Iris kelabuku melirik Atropa dari ujung mata, menari-nari_ _dalam rahasia._ _ **"Scorpius hanya mendengarku. Melakukan apapun yang kusuruh. Tidak mengerti arti dari baik dan buruk kecuali aku menegurnya. Dan kau sendiri bisa melihatnya, bukan?"**_ _tanyaku retoris,_ _ **"Atropa, yang kutahu adik bungsu kita bukanlah boneka. Bukan juga robot. Tapi, Scorpius tidak akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tidak mengatakannya."**_

 _Mata kelabu Atropa melebar._ _ **"...Jadi, karena itu...kau..."**_

" _ **Ya, karena itu aku membiarkannya bergaul dengan James. Aku ingin Score memiliki keinginan...memikirkan sendiri apa yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa perlu mendengarnya dariku. Dan aku berpikir bahwa James bisa membantunya dalam hal itu."**_

 _Atropa diam, namun tatapannya tajam dan tidak senang. Seolah sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak menyetujui pendapatku, ia berkata,_ _ **"well, sekarang dia punya ide yang sama gilanya seperti orang itu."**_

 _Aku hanya mengatupkan bibir ketika Atropa memutar tumit, masuk kembali ke manor dengan langkah gusar. Lebih baik tidak 'memuji-muji' nama James di saat perasaan Atropa sedang buruk-buruknya. Well, hubungan mereka memang tidak...terlalu baik, namun Atropa tidak akan berhenti menyayangi Scorpius hanya karena pertemanannya dengan James. Ikatan persaudaraan kami tidaklah serapuh itu._

 _Aku menghela nafas, memandang langit biru musim panas._

 _Sebenarnya aku hanya takut akan satu hal, yakni bahwa Scorpius akan hilang arah jika aku tidak ada di dekatnya. Bisa saja nanti dia tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Kalau seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Dan jika hal itu sampai membuatnya tersingkir dari pergaulan, aku khawatir ia akan depresi. Aku tidak ingin masa depan Scorpius hancur. Jika kepribadian James bisa membantunya, aku tidak akan ragu untuk memilih opsi itu._

 _Erm, walaupun opsi itu membuat Scorpius berubah total, tapi setidaknya sorot mata tidak setuju Atropa dan tatapan kesal Elliot akan membuat Scorpius untuk tetap terkontrol dan tidak seenaknya berbuat ulah di saat yang tidak tepat. Dengan demikian, tanpa perlu aku bicarapun, dia bisa mengerti apa yang bisa dan tidak boleh ia lakukan._

 **xxx**

" _ **Orphe, aku tidak akan kesepian,"**_ _ucap Score, tapa ragu melanjutkan,_ _ **"Karena kau ada bersamaku."**_

" _ **...Mungkin akulah yang akan kesepian. Kau juga akan pergi ke Hogwarts. Dan aku akan tetap di sini bersama Peri Rumah."**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Tidak akan masuk ke sekolah manapun. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu."**_

 _Aku tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-acak rambut pendek peraknya._ _ **"Sayang sekali, kau harus sekolah. Itu akan lebih membuatku tenang. Dan itu juga akan membuat mum dan dad bangga."**_

 _Scorpius mengedikkan bahu._ _ **"Baiklah, jika kau berkata begitu."**_

 _Aku mengangkat alis, bertanya tanpa suara saat Scorpius masih menatapku. Iris kelabunya yang polos dan belia itu penuh cerita, namun Score tidak menyuarakannya. Bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup seolah ia berubah pikiran._

 _Aku menunggu._

 _Scorpius hanya menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya seraya tersenyum malu._

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Tidak, aku hanya..."**_ _Scorpius menjatuhkan tatapannya,_ _ **"...memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol..."**_

" _ **Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak akan menertawaimu. Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir kalau jerapah itu seharusnya punya sayap,"**_ _candaku. Scorpius tertawa dan sekilas aku melihat kesedihan di matanya saat ia mengangkat wajah. Pikiran konyol macam apa yang bisa membuatnya berwajah seperti itu?_

 _Lalu, Scorpius mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Yang dari bagaimana cara ia mengatakannya, membuatku berpikir bahwa pertanyaan itu sudah sangat lama terpendam dan mengusiknya._ _ **"Brother,"**_ _katanya pelan,_ _ **"kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, 'kan?"**_

 _Ta_ _npa_ _menunggu tanggapanku, ia_ _kembali berujar, **"Aku tidak pernah mengenal orangtua kita, tapi kau merawat dan memberikan waktumu untukku. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak juga merasa kekurangan karena tidak punya orangtua seperti Primrose, James, dan Albus. Dan aku, Elliot, serta Atropa sangat menyayangimu."** Lalu ia mengulang pertanyaannya, **"Orphe, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, 'kan?"**_

 _Lantas aku tertawa, refleks menjulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi._

" _ **Ah! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Score?"**_ _Aku menatapnya hangat,_ _ **"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan merawat kalian bertiga?"**_

 _Diam-diam aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan 'Peri Rumah'. Tapi, rasanya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Scorpius terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan pertanyaannya. Dan aku sudah bangga hanya dengan melihat keseriusannya saja._

 _Serta senyum menggemaskan dari adik bayi yang dulu selalu kugendong dengan kedua tanganku._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah menyadari_

 _betapa rasa sayang Scorpius padaku_

 _akan membawa sebuah malapetaka bagi keluarga ini._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **Orpheus Malfoy tidak pernah mengetahui**

 **Pikiran-pikiran menakutkan**

 **yang selalu menghantui**

 **Scorpius Malfoy**

_bersambung_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Lalu hari-hari berlanjut,

jarum panjang dan pendek menuju angka yang sama.

Orpheus tidak pernah berpikir bahwa peristiwa menyedihkan bisa terjadi

kepada mereka berempat.

 **Kepadanya.** )


	5. 00 - ZERO Point

_Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik_ _._

 _Atropa sekarang sudah bisa mandiri, baru berumur 18 tahun dan sudah berani berkeliling dunia bersama uncle Theo._

 _Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang Elliot. Dia sudah jadi Prefek dan selalu membantu orang lain—walaupun semua itu terjadi karena dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang._

 _Scorpius memang masih belum berubah, masih suka menjahili orang seperti dulu. Tapi, dia bersahabat dengan Albus. Dan Albus punya banyak tips untuk hidup normal dan bermartabat, yang bisa ia bagi untuk Scorpius—dan semoga Score dengan sukarela mau mempraktekkannya._

 _Dad, mum,_

 _aku sudah berusaha semampuku._

 _Aku membesarkan Atropa, Elliot, dan Scorpius dengan ajaran-ajaran yang telah kalian wariskan padaku._

 _Kami hidup dengan sangat bahagia. Penuh canda tawa dan kesenangan yang saling kami bagi satu sama lain. Masalah-masalah berhasil kami atasi dengan kasih sayang dan pengertian._

 _Karena itulah,_

 _aku tidak akan menyesali apapun_

 _jika maut memang akan menjemputku sekarang juga._

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _ **...Rasanya... aku memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh...**_

 _ **kenapa... aku memikirkan sesuatu yang seolah-olah...**_

 _ **...seolah-olah...**_

 _ **mengindikasikan bahwa aku akan mati?**_

 _ **...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu Orpheus pun membuka kedua matanya,

terbangun dari koma.


	6. 4 - The Beginning of an End

" **Apa sudah yang terjadi padanya!?"**

" **Kakak! Bangun! Bangun!"**

" **Orphe!** **Orphe! Orpheus!"**

" **BROTHER! BANGUN!"**

Di tiap mimpi-mimpiku, suara-suara itulah yang paling mengerikan. Aku ketakutan dan merasa sedih. Ketika terbangun aku berkeringat dan nafasku terengal-sengal. Apakah itu masa depan? Suatu saat nanti mungkinkah akan terjadi? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku tidak menguasai pelajaran _Divination_ biarpun Profesor Trelawney yang telah pensiun berkata bahwa aku sangat pandai di pelajarannya. Namun, mau tidak mau aku selalu teringat akan mimpi itu.

Apakah itu masa depan? Suatu saat mungkin akan terjadi...

Aku tidak bisa menahan getaran di kedua tanganku.

Teriakan itu sangat menyayat hati hingga aku tak bisa menahan perasaan sakit di hatiku.

" **BROOOOTHEEERRR!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica -The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu Peri Rumah, Weldrey, berkata bahwa sudah satu setengah tahun aku koma. Ia terus mengalihkan matanya saat berbicara. Dengan wajah enggan itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan rasa bersalahnya.

Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Mungkin memang telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Weldrey ceritakan.

Bagaimanapun juga, setelah terbangun dari koma, aku menyadari perubahan drastis dalam sikap ketiga adikku. Kuharap aku mengetahuinya. Kuharap juga aku tahu apa yang telah menyebabkanku koma. Aku ingin bertanya, namun ekspresi terluka di wajah mereka bertiga sangat menyayat hatiku, membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat. Mungkin kejadian itu snagat mengerikan hingga meninggalkan luka besar di dalam hati. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Aku ingat bagaimana seperti topan Scorpius menjeblak pintu dan berlari memelukku. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata Elliot. Dan raut wajah Atropa yang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kala itu aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang panjang. Mengagetkan Pross dengan gerakan tangan kecil dan suara parau dari tenggorokan.

Lalu di senja musim panas yang tak terlupakan itu, mereka memanggil namaku.

Begitu pilu, hingga aku yang bahkan tak mengerti apa-apa meneteskan air mata.

 **xxx**

Aku yang telah menginjak angka 22 telah kehilangan momen satu setengah tahun yang berharga. Beruntung aku sadar dari koma di saat liburan musim panas untuk murid-murid Hogwarts. Entah keributan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bangun saat Elliot dan Scorpius masih di sana. Tapi, dengan adanya mereka di sini yang kini berpihak pada Atropa, benar-benar membuatku tak berdaya.

Hampir satu minggu mereka bertiga tidak memperbolehkanku turun dari tempat tidur, berkata bahwa aku masih lemah. Mereka menyuruhku beristirahat, tapi badanku sangat segar bugar. Aku menurut saja, karena rasanya mereka sangat khawatir. Setelah itu, mereka selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku ingin pergi. Dan aku harus menatap datar Scorpius saat dia hendak mengikuti ke kamar mandi. Cukup lama untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan sendirian, namun mereka sangat keras kepala. Selalu saja mau membantuku dalam hal apapun.

Karenanya, aku sangat merasa bersalah karena hari libur mereka disibukkan hanya untuk mengurusku. Dan lima hari lagi, Elliot dan Score harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Ingin memberi mereka kejutan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku sadar.

Sendirian, aku mengendap-endap ke dapur. Beberapa Peri Rumah ada di sana, namun biasanya mereka membiarkanku sendirian di dapur. Saat membuka pintu, mereka terdiam, memandangku seperti patung. Aku hanya tersenyum, memahami keterkejutan mereka. Lagipula, memang hanya Weldrey yang bertemu muka denganku saat aku bangun. Peri Rumah lainnya mungkin hanya mendengar kabarnya saja, tapi belum melihatku secara langsung.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Kalian bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain."

Sekilas aku heran ketika mereka saling melempar pandangan seolah tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Entahlah, padahal dulu mereka tidak seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

Sontak mereka berjengit. "Ba—baik, Tuan Muda!"

Mereka langsung menghilang. Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dan mulai menyiapkan bahan. Aku selalu masak dengan cara muggle. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, karena sering mengikuti _mum_ ke dapur dan membantunya untuk melakukan tugas kecil—seperti memecahkan telur.

Kegiatan ini seharusnya menjadi rahasia dan kejutan. Namun, salah satu adikku mungkin langsung mengecek kamarku saat pertama bangun di pagi hari. Dan jika tidak melihatku di sana, mereka akan bertanya pada Peri Rumah. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, wajah seseorang menyembul.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Elliot bertanya dari arah pintu. Aku hanya melempar senyum, kembali berkutat dengan adonan di dalam mangkuk. Tidak ada gunanya membuat rahasia dengan bukti yang sudah jelas. "Aku ingin memasak sesuatu."

"Apa itu? _Cornish Pastry_?" Itu makanan kesukaan Elliot.

"Hm, tidak. Aku ingin membuat yang mudah saja. Tapi, kalau kau ingin, aku bisa membuatnya."

Elliot duduk di meja makan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum malas sambil membaringkan sisi wajahnya di atas meja. "Tidak usah. Aku akan makan apa yang kau buat saja."

"Baiklah."

Aku memanaskan wajan. Memikirkan _topping_ apa yang cocok untuk panekuk hari ini. Samar-samar aku menyadari bahwa Elliot memandang ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat terasa hingga aku harus meliriknya untuk bertanya.

Tetapi, waktu itu, adikku yang terpaut 5 tahun umurnya denganku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengulas senyum khasnya.

"Hari ini juga sangat menyenangkan," ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup penuh perasaan. Kala itu, Elliot juga mengabaikan raut wajah heranku saat mendengarnya.

"Brother! Kau di sini ternyata!" Scorpius berseru, air mukanya cerah penuh semangat. Elliot menutup telinganya dengan wajah terganggu. Score berlari, langsung berdiri di sampingku. "Aku akan membantumu. Katakan, Orphe, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Elliot mengerang. "Kau hanya akan memperlambat jam sarapanku, Score..."

Kemudian, Atropa membuka pintu bak ratu yang membuat Elliot semakin membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja—seperti sedang mengutuk hari yang katanya sial. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Atropa datang dengan celemek bergambar apel, hadiah dari _aunt_ Luna. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa hadiah itu jika padahal _aunt_ Luna tahu kalau Atropa tidak bisa memasak. _Well_ , Atropa memang tidak bisa memasak.

Dan kami langsung tahu. Bahwa masih beberapa jam lagi untuk menikmati sarapan pagi yang indah. Ditambah lagi, Atropa memaksa Elliot untuk ikut bergabung. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika tiga orang yang tidak bisa memasak ini berkumpul bersama?

Ah, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dan kebahagiaanku.

Bercampur bersama senyum dari ketiga adikku.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

 **xxx**

Tahun ini Elliot memasuki usia 17, dan bulan depan adalah ulang tahun Scorpius yang 15. Atropa bertanya padaku, mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di atas meja seperti yang selalu dilakukan ibu saat tengah berpikir. Aku mengaitkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, tersenyum memandang tingkahnya.

"Orphe, apa yang harus kita buat untuk ulang tahun si bungsu ini?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Atropa masih senang memanggil Scospius dengan sebutan itu. "Entahlah. Kau sangat memanjakannya. Dia pasti minta macam-macam."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau yang sering tidak bisa menolak permintaan Scorpius dan Elliot, dan aku hanya mencontohmu seperti adik yang baik."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, mengaku kalah dengan semua tuduhannya. "Oke, oke. Baiklah. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku ingin kita menculik Scorpius dari Hogwarts."

"Itu gila."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, menunggu sampai liburan musim dingin? Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku mengelus dagu. " _Well_ , kita harus minta izin pada McGonagall sebelum melakukannya. Aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts dan—"

"Tidak, Orphe," sela Atropa tiba-tiba, "Aku saja yang pergi. Kau akan tinggal dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk kedatangan Scorpius."

"Oh, boleh juga." Aku sedikit salah tingkah. Tidak biasanya Atropa memotong ucapanku. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon James—"

"Orphe." Atropa tersenyum, "Aku akan mengirim surat pada Elliot. Dia bisa mengurus beberapa hal sekaligus dengan cepat."

"Bukankah dia sibuk? Apalagi dia menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengurusnya," lanjut Atropa, sedikit keras kepala. "Kau di manor saja, menyiapkan kue, mendekor atau melakukan apapun itu yang bisa membuat Scorpius senang."

"...Baiklah," ucapku pelan setelah terdiam cukup lama, "aku akan melakukannya."

Atropa menatapku sedikit takut dan was-was. Aku tahu. Dia pasti berpikir sudah melukai perasaanku. Aku berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan bertengkar dengan James."

"A-ah, tidak...aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Senyumku memudar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Atropa memilih untuk terus menundukkan wajahnya padahal aku sudah berusaha mencerahkan suasana. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat rumah kaca. Kau mau ikut?"

"...ya, ide bagus."

Kenapa senyumanmu seperti itu?

Seolah tengah menyimpan sesuatu yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

Kuulurkan tangan dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Atropa tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya, namun kulihat ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tampak tegang dan kaku. Bisa kusadari bahwa ia tengah memendam seluruh emosinya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan tatkala tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya.

"Lihatlah, Atropa," ucapku lembut, "aku baik-baik saja, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi."

Dan seolah tali yang mengikat itu telah terputus, Atropa lantas memelukku. Melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya di badanku.

"Brother! Brother! Kami hanya memilikimu! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan kami sendirian!" katanya di tengah-tengah isakan. Aku membelai kepalanya yang hanya mencapai dadaku.

Aku ingin menghiburnya.

Namun, tidak ada kata yang mampu kuucapkan.

 **xxx**

Pertanyaan yang selalu berada di ujung di lidahku. Aku tidak bisa menanyakannya.

 _Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang sudah menyebabkan aku koma?_

Namun, lebih dari pada itu, ada satu hal yang selalu menggangguku. Membuatku gelisah di tiap malam. Denging suara-suara yang memanggil namaku di dalam mimpi yang berwarna hitam. Memaksaku untuk bertanya-tanya,

 _Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian itu?_

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **Orpheus** melangkah pelan. Matanya jeli memeriksan tanaman-tanaman yang selalu ia rawat di rumah kaca. Sudah satu setengah tahun ia tidak sadar, dan ia khawatir jika tidak ada yang mengurus semua tanaman itu. Selain itu ia juga belum memeriksa taman-taman bunga. Orpheus sangat telaten mengurus semuanya karena dulu _mum_ sangat menyukai taman dan isi rumah kaca itu. Walaupun begitu, samar-samar ia tahu bahwa Peri Rumah pasti selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tidak mungkin membiarkan taman tidak terurus selama satu periode yang panjang.

"Orphe," suara di belakangnya memecah konsentrasi. Orpheus sendiri lupa kalau adiknya ternyata ada di belakangnya. Atropa memandangnya dengan kerlingan jenaka saat Orphe berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Weldrey selalu memastikan bahwa semuanya masih sama dan terawat seperti terakhir kali kau mengurus bunga-bunga itu. Dan Mandrake itu tentunya," tambahnya, menyebut mandrake sebagai tanaman pengganggu dengan jeritannya itu.

"Baguslah." Orphe mengulas senyum lega.

"Weldrey bisa memberitahumu pekerjaan hebat apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk taman dan rumah kaca ini."

"Ah, kau benar." Laki-laki Malfoy tertua itu lantas berucap lantang. "Weldrey."

Pop!

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Muda?"

Sorot mata Orpheus agak berubah. Mungkin ia mencari-cari sesuatu di ekspresi Weldrey yang sepertinya sudah lebih ceria dari yang sebelumnya. Orphe tersenyum tipis.

"Atropa bilang kalau kau yang merawat rumah kaca."

Weldrey mengangguk.

" _Well_ , aku ingin kau menceritakan bagaimana kau melakukannya. Lebih indah dari apa yang sudah kukerjakan."

Weldrey tampak malu. "Kalau begitu, kumulai dari Gillyweed—"

"Gillyweed? Aku tidak ingat pernah menanam tanaman itu di sini."

Weldrey menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bola matanya yang besar menatap tidak yakin. "Tuan Muda Scorpius membawanya dari sekolahnya, _ser_."

Orpheus menghela nafas. Mulai memikirkan kejahilan macam apa yang ingin dilakukan Scorpius dengan tanaman itu. Mungkin Atropa tahu sesuatu?

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Terdiam. Tidak ada seorangpun di belakangnya. Apa adiknya merasa bosan karena diabaikan terus hingga memilih pergi?

"Kulanjutkan, _ser_?" Suara Weldrey memotong jalan pikirannya. Orphe mengangguk. Biarlah, lagipula dia sudah memanggil Weldrey. Mungkin Atropa punya urusan penting hingga buru-buru pergi.

 **xxx**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ketukan sepatu bot di lantai koridor itu mengisi kekosongan. Rambut putih sang gadis itu ikut bergoyang seirama langkahnya yang tegas, namun anggun. Bayangan yang berbentuk oleh terali melingkar di jendela menimpa wajahnya.

Tersembunyi di balik poni yang berbelah samping,

adalah tatapan yang tampak begitu asing.

Bukan wajah yang pernah Orpheus lihat di wajah adik perempuannya.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah dua daun pintu besar yang merupakan akses masuk dari dunia luar.

Iris kelabunya hanya memandang datar sembari tangannya meraih _handle_ pintu.

 **_bersambung_**


	7. 5 - The Revealing Page

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

James menekuk alis tidak senang. Atropa menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bersahabat. Apalagi nada suaranya dengan jelas mengusir, menekankan keberadaan James sebagai tamu yang tidak diundang.

" _Mom_ memaksaku datang. Setidaknya kau kirimkan surat untuk memberitahukan keadaanmu."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Masih ada yang mau kau katakan?"

James mendecakkan lidah. "Itu saja! Terima kasih atas keramahanmu, Malfoy!" ujarnya sekartis, membuang pernyataan itu dari balik bahunya saat berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Yang sejak awal menunjukkan bahwa James tidak akan disambut dengan hati yang baik. Heh. Memangnya perempuan itu punya hati? Jikapun ada, pasti warnanya sehitam arang.

James mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seraya mendesah lelah. Menengadah, memandang langit dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Bibirnya mengulas senyum terpaksa, seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Oh, ayolah, James. Kau tahu kenapa Malfoy membencimu. Kau juga tahu kenapa Elliot dan bahkan Score mulai menjauhimu. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali menerima tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh tuduhan._

 _Menyalahkan apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka, padanya seorang._

" _Sorry, buddy_ ," gumamnya sendu. Bergegas mengambil langkah cepat, ingin segera keluar dari properti keluarga Malfoy. James sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih punya muka untuk mengetuk pintu manor itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari dimana Elliot dan Score kembali ke Hogwarts, sudah banyak pertanyaan merajalela di kepalaku. Aku tahu, ketika Atropa melihat ke arahku dan kemudian langsung mengalihkan matanya...aku tahu bahwa dia bisa menyadari kebingunganku. Dan dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

Aku tidak pernah mengingat siapa Atropa yang tampak gugup seperti itu.

Adik perempuan yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang angkuh dan punya harga diri tinggi. Tidak mudah digoyahkan oleh sedikit rayuan dan bujukan. Tidak akan menghindari sesuatu kecuali menghadapinya dengan geburan yang begitu keras. Atropa Malfoy adalah seseorang yang seolah merepresentasikan kesempurnaan Malfoy yang tidak kami bertiga miliki.

Akan tetapi, waktu itu aku melihatnya menghindari mataku dan menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tanpa sadar, aku telah bertanya, _"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"_

Aku ingin mencari tahu sesuatu. Setidaknya sebuah petunjuk yang bisa membawaku ke dalam rahasia yang terpendam. Lalu kulihat Atropa mengulas senyum seperti baru saja mengecap lemon. _"Apa yang harus kukatakan, Orphe? Kau terlihat begitu lelah dan aku...kami tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Kau sangat nyenyak waktu itu."_

Tatapanku berubah kecewa. _"Ini adalah tahun terakhir Elliot. Setidaknya aku ingin mengantarnya pergi."_

Atropa tersenyum, hampir terlihat seperti sedang meringis—dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan bahwa hanya Elliot atau Scorpius yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu, karenanya jantungku meloncat saat melihatnya. _"Bukankah...kau bisa mengantarnya lagi...ah, liburan musim dingin. Kita bisa menjemput dan mengantar mereka saat waktunya tiba."_ Ia mendesah, _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Orphe. Kami hanya memikirkan kesehatanmu."_

Kutatap dirinya begitu lama. _"...Aku mengerti."_

Sesekali ia melirikku, tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Aku bersikap seolah tidak merasakannya. Atropa memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Lalu kukeluarkan pertanyaan kedua. Bukan hanya untuk memancing reaksi, namun pertanyaan itu sudah menggangguku sejak 2 minggu aku sadar dari koma.

" _Kenapa tidak ada yang datang mengunjungiku?"_

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tak pernah sempat kutanyakan. Bagaimanapun juga Elliot, Atropa, dan Scorpius seolah berusaha menyibukkanku—seolah berusaha membuatku lupa dengan keganjilan yang ada. Dan seperti efek domino, mataku menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Atropa memucat dengan mata kelabu yang melebar.

" _Aku..."_ Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Atropa menelan ludah, kemudian tersenyum rapat. " _Brother, ini kesalahanku. Aku terlalu bahagia saat kau siuman hingga lupa untuk memberitahu uncles dan aunts tentang kesembuhanmu."_

" _Sungguh?"_ Senyum kecil di bibirku mungkin bisa memberinya sesuatu.

Dan Atropa ikut tersenyum sembari melengkungkan kedua matanya, " _Ya, brother_ _."_

Tidakkah kau mengerti, adikku?

Tidakkah kau mengerti tentang kakakmu ini? Aku telah membesarkan kalian, menggantikan peran _dad_ dan _mum_ dalam tatanan keluarga ini. Lalu kalian semua bergantung padaku. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana aku melakukannya?

Adikku, akulah Malfoy yang tertua dari kalian semua. Karenanya, aku mempelajari kepribadian kalian masing-masing, dan mencari jalan agar kalian bisa berkembang. Ajaran dan prinsip orangtua kita kutanamakan di dalam kepala kalian agar tidak lupa siapa dan seperti apa orangtua yang telah melahirkan kita berempat ke dunia. Setiap hari, setiap bulan, dan setiap tahun tidak lepas dari pengawasanku—tentang apa yang membebani kalian, kekhawatiran kalian, apa yang membuat kalian senang, kelemahan dan kelebihan kalian.

Aku tahu semuanya.

Dan ketika kalian sedang ingin bermain-main denganku,

maka seketika itu juga aku tahu kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Senyum kecil di bibir ini bercerita tentang ketulusan, yang kuharap bisa memberikan kalian sesuatu...

seperti rasa bersalahnya, misalnya?

Akan tetapi, air mata adik-adikku lebih menyakitiku daripada ketidaktahuan itu sendiri. Karena itulah, aku membiarkan kebohongan itu menjawab semuanya. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah memasukkan pertanyaan itu di dalam percakapan kami. Hingga rasanya Atropa sudah lupa bahwa aku pernah menanyakannya.

Dan beberapa hari setelah aku berjalan-jalan di rumah kaca dan taman bunga bersama Weldrey, Atropa mulai menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Aku tidak mempertanyakannya, karena kupikir itu hanya masalah yang berhubungan dengan urusannya—yang pernah membuatnya pergi tanpa bilang dulu padaku saat di rumah kaca.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan? _"_ tanyaku saat Atropa tidak menyentuh piringnya.

"Tidak, brother. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengelap mulutku. Kerongkonganku kering dan segera kualihkan mataku dari Atropa ke arah meja. Tidak air putih kecuali segelas jus berwarna merah kekuningan yang tidak pernah kuingat pernah dihidangkan di meja ini. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Satu tegukan masuk ke dalam tenggorokan.

Dan tiba-tiba pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Gelas di tanganku lantas terselip jatuh tatkala kucoba untuk bersandar di sisi meja. Yang kurasakan hanyalah dunia yang berputar dan samar-samar suara bedebam dan sesuatu yang terbanting terdengar di telingaku.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah kaki kursi berwarna emas di lantai marmer.

 **xxx**

"Orphe...Orphe..." Kudengar suara itu memanggil namaku dengan lembut. kukerjapkan kedua mataku.

"...Atropa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, sehabis bangun tidur.

"Uncle Blaise, uncle Harry, uncle Ron, dan semuanya datang untuk melihat keadaanmu," ujar Atropa seraya bangkit berdiri dari tepi tempat tidurku.

"Mereka semua sudah datang?" tanyaku, agak terkejut namun senang.

Atropa mengangguk. "Ya. Apakah ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Setelah kau ingatkan, aku langsung menghubungi mereka dan uncle Harry berkata bahwa hari ini mereka semua akan datang. Ah, aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu. Maafkan aku, brother."

"Sudahlah. Ini tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera menyambut mereka sebelum aunt Pansy menceramahi kita."

Aku bergegas memperbaiki penampilanku di depan cermin. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok Atropa di pantulannya, tersenyum hangat.

" _Yes, brother_ ," ucapnya. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang sama. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dia mengekor di belakangku saat kami menuruni tangga. Kulambaikan tanganku dan segera dipeluk dengan suka cita oleh bibi-bibiku yang sangat emosional. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, berusaha menghibur mereka dengan berkata bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Paman-pamanku juga ikut memelukku, berkata mereka sangat lega dan bersyukur atas 'kesembuhanku'. Teddy, sepupuku, juga datang. Kupeluk dirinya yang seperti sedang menahan diri, tipe yang ingin menjauh di saat-saat penuh kelemahan. Kubilang padanya agar tidak perlu cemas lagi dan warna rambutnya yang sekarang itu tidak cocok untuknya. Teddy memang seperti itu. Dia adalah keluarga terdekat kami. Dan sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari kami, ia mencoba untuk bisa menolongku di saat yang sangat dibutuhkan biarpun dia sendiri sangat sibuk. Ketika aku bekerja di Kementrian, Teddy selalu mengecek keadaanku hingga James lantas menggodaku sebagai 'anak orang kaya yang mesti dijaga 24 jam sehari.'

Berbicara tentang James membuatku ingat bahwa aku tidak melihatnya datang.

"Dimana James?"

"Aku di sini, sobat!" Dia menerjang memelukku sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang memerah seraya bergumam, ' _excuse me,_ ada bawang di mataku'. James adalah sahabatku. Rekan seperjuanganku. Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau tahu, 'kan?" kataku, saat akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengannya, "aku koma selama satu setengah tahun, jadi aku tidak aktif selama itu. Menurutmu, sertifikatku sudah dibekukan?"

James menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. " _Well_ , kau tahu...banyak hal terjadi...kau sudah diberhentikan."

"...Oh." Aku mencoba untuk tidak terkejut. Hal ini memang sudah kuperkirakan. "Apa uncle Ron akan memperkerjakanku kembali jika kuminta?"

Kali ini James terlihat tidak yakin dan penuh keraguan. "Aku...aku tidak tahu. Kau coba saja."

Alisku tertekuk dalam. Jujur saja, ini...bukan James yang kukenal. James selalu optimis dalam menjawab pertanyaanku karena dengan jawabannyalah aku bisa membuat patokan dari rencana yang besar. James tahu ini. Hampir selama 4 tahun kami dikenal sebagai ' _the bullet_ _duo'_ yang tidak terpisahkan. Kombinasi serangan dan pertahanan kami adalah yang terbaik dari sekian banyak auror yang ditugaskan berpasangan ataupun sendiri. Dan James tahu, bahwa pendapatnya sangat penting dalam rencana yang kususun untuk disesuaikan dengan kemampuannya.

Tapi, kali itu saja, kupikir dia masih berada keterkejutan akan kesembuhanku, jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab seperti biasanya. Karena itulah, aku tidak memikirkannya. Kemudian, aku menatap James lama. Lalu kuedarkan pandanganku, mencari keberadaan Atropa yang kulihat ternyata cukup jauh dan masih asyik berbincang dengan uncle Harry.

"James," panggilku dengan nada rendah. James melirik. Kubuka sedikit kelopak mataku, menunjukkan sorot mata penuh selidik yang sudah familiar baginya. "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku bisa koma?"

Iris coklat sahabatku melebar. Kupikir ia akan bersikap dramatis. Namun, saat itu tatapannya sangat sunyi dengan mulut yang tertutup dengan garis datar.

"James?"

Bibirnya terbuka. " _Well—"_

Ah, tidak sempat.

Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya, namun kantuk yang tidak bisa kutahan tiba-tiba menerjangku. Sangat mendadak. Kelopak mataku memberat.

Aku telah terlelap tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban yang selalu kucari-cari itu.

 **xxx**

"Uh...hiks! uhuhu..."

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Ada isakan yang terdengar dari samping. Dengan lelah, aku tidak tahu kalau aku masih sangat mengantuk, kutolehkan kepalaku. Berkali-kali mengedipkan kedua mataku, sementara dengan sekuat tenaga mengulurkan tanganku pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangku.

"...kenapa...kau menangis?"

Adikku, Atropa, duduk sembari menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes-netes dari celah jari-jarinya. Tanganku memegang lengannya. Namun, dia tidak juga memperlihatkan wajahnya. Maka kulawan rasa kantukku, aku turun ke lantai, berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu dekat denganku.

"Ada apa, Atropa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Selain memeluk erat pinggangku, membenamkan wajahnya di perutku. Kuletakkan satu tanganku di bahunya yang bergetar seraya terus membelai kepalanya.

"Atropa, Atropa..."

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Hatiku sangat sakit mendnegar kepiluannya. Seolah ia tengah menderita. Sangat menderita tapi tidak bisa menceritakannya. Air mataku lantas tergenang, mengingat betapa Atropa adalah adikku yang paling kuat menahan air matanya lebih dari siapapun. Namun, kini ia menangis lagi—seperti hari itu, ketika kami membicarakan kejutan untuk Scorpius.

" _Brother... brother..."_

Aku ingin bilang jangan menangis.

Namun, rasanya duka yang tertahan di dalam hatinya begitu besar.

Dan inilah saat-saat dimana ia menumpahkan semuanya.

Tanpa berbicara satu katapun.

Kecuali,

" **...** _ **maafkan aku...brother..."**_

 **xxx**

Ada rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain. Aku mengetahuinya, karena pasangan Lestrange meminta langsung padaku. Mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah meminta Atropa.

Mereka hanya meminta Scorpius.

Bagi mereka, aku tidak berharga karena warna rambut 'muggle-born' yang mewarnai beberapa jumputnya. Elliot tidak juga berharga karena rupa _mum_ di penampilannya. Atropa pun tidka berharga karena dia seorang perempuan walaupun darah Malfoy-nya begitu kental hingga sulit mendeteksi Hermione Malfoy di dalam dirinya.

Dan Scorpius—yang bagaikan versi laki-laki dari Atropa, dipandang seperti sungai koin emas yang siap membanjiri lahan. Pasangan Lestrange lantas meminta Scorpius dariku. Namun, Atropa adalah serangan yang tak terduga.

Dia berdiri tegak di hadapan kedua pasangan itu. Menatap mereka dingin.

" _Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pewaris?"_

Lalu ia mengeluarkan energi kinetis yang membuat benda-benda melayang di sekitarnya, membuat pasangan Lestrange itu takjub dengan bakatnya. Aku sendiri terkejut karena Atropa tidak pernah bebruat seperti itu sebelumnya. Lalu ia berkata,

" _Aku adalah Malfoy yang sebenarnya."_

Dengan mudah, Atropa mempermainkan pemikiran rakus kedua orang itu. Hingga mereka berpikir bahwa dengan mempertimbangkan bakat serta rupa Malfoy adikku, mereka bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih mudah daripada dengan menggunakan Scorpius. Mungkin mereka berharap bisa mneyingkirkanku dengan menghasut Atropa nantinya, entahlah.

Namun, itulah drama yang dilakukan oleh Atropa,

demi menyelamatkan adik bungsu kami dari orang-orang itu.

Namun, setelah keluar dari asuhan Lestrange, aku mulai melihat perubahannya. Mungkin kerabat fanatik kami itu selalu menghina darah half-blood yang mengalir di nadi anak-anak Malfoy yang sekarang. Dan Atropa bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati menerima hinaan begitu saja apalagi jika ditujukan pada keluarganya, terutama pada _mum_. Aku mendengar banyak 'kasus' yang dilakukan Atropa di sana, tapi uncle Blaise menutupinya dariku.

Namun, jika melihat Atropa yang sekarang, aku bisa berkata bahwa dugaanku benar adanya.

Aku melihat bagaimana Atropa menggunakan kejeniusannya dan bagaimana sukanya ia bersembunyi di balik topeng. Seperti sedang berusaha menggapai kesempurnaan, kemudian memamerkannya—seolah-olah ia tujukan untuk beberapa kelompok tertentu. Aku menduga dia melakukannya demi menutupi 'kekurangan' kami berempat. Well, darah half-blood kami masih merupakan isu sensitif di masyarakat.

Tapi, aku memandang hal ini bisa membuatnya tertekan.

Karena itu, aku mencoba membuatnya berteman dengan James. Aku berharap agar sikap santai dan ketidakpedulian James terhadap omongan orang bisa membuat Atropa belajar. bisa membuatnya lebih rileks dan santai. Sayangnya, yang ada malah James berhasil menjadi musuh terbesar Atropa. Dengan kata lain, Atropa menganggap James itu menyebalkan.

Walaupun begitu, biarpun aku mencemaskan beban yang bisa saja tersembunyi di hatinya, Atropa tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahan. Tidak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah mengeluh.

Dan melihatnya seperti ini sangat membuatku terluka.

Karena itulah, adikku, apakah kau tidak mau menceritakannya?

apakah yang kau sembunyikan di dalam hatimu...

hingga membuatmu begini menderita?

 **xxx**

Banyak kecupan penuh kasih sayang. Aku merasakannya biarpun tengah tertidur. Bermimpi tentang gestur-gestur penuh afeksi itu. Merasakannya biarpun tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatku. Kadang juga sesuatu rasanya menetes di wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa. Mungkinkah itu...air mata? Aku cukup menandai kehangatannya. Seseorang mengecup keningku dan menangis. Ah, tidak bukan seorang. Tiga orang. Terkadang tangan mereka berada di bahuku dan sesuatu yang berat menyandarkan diri di dadaku. Lalu sesuatu yang basah akan merembes menembus bajuku.

Banyak kecupan kasih sayang.

Namun, terkadang aku merasa seperti salam perpisahan.

Jika perasaan itu datang, aku segera memaksa diri untuk segera terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang. Berlari menuruni tangga dan memeluk siapapun yang ada di depanku. Baik itu Elliot, baik itu Scorpius, ataupun Atropa.

Entah kenapa, aku terdorong untuk menghibur mereka.

Apa artinya ini?

Rasanya ada potongan ingatan yang tidak bisa kuingat.

Dadaku berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya familiar dan aku mengerang seolah kesakitan. Aku tahu yang sakit itu bukan jantungku. Mungkin lebih seperti... goresan memanjang yang sampai menghancurkan tulang rusukku.

" _ **ORPHEUS! JANGAN SEPERTI INI, KAWAN! BUKA MATAMUUU!"**_

Terkadang pula,

gema teriakan seseorang terus terngiang-ngiang dari sudut yang jauh di dalam pikiranku.

 **_bersambung_**

Menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?

Jangan khawatir.

Itu memang disengaja.

;y

Tebak apa yang sedang terjadi~

wkwkwkwwk~

=w=

 **ngemeng-ngemeng** , ada yang tanya gimana cara dapat idenya. Gampang aja, untuk ide: banyak-banyak baca manga,, saya paling suka genre historical dan psikologi n misteri,,, biasa juga mampir ke komedi n action,, fufufu~,, dan sayang sekali, saya bukan laki-laki,, anda dapat zooommm =w=


	8. 6 - At the Edge of the End

Elliot mengalihkan matanya dengan gerakan malas. Ketua Murid laki-laki nampaknya tidak bisa didekati untuk saat ini. Ah, tidak. Sejak setahun yang lalu dia memang tidak bisa didekati. Para prefek tahu hal ini, dan Ketua Murid perempuan dengan sukarela mengambil alih tugas-tugas partnernya.

Dan sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja yang seperti itu.

Adik laki-lakinya yang saat ini tengah berjalan di sampingnya juga bukanlah seseorang yang akrab seperti dulu. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Bahkan kini ia jarang terlihat bersama Albus Potter dan Primrose Weasley—semua orang tahu ketiga orang itu tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak tahun pertama. Murid-murid lainnya memang sudah mendengar kabar tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak pertama keluarga Malfoy, namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa dampaknya akan jadi seperti ini. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini tersiar kabar bahwa McGonagall berniat menurunkan Elliot Malfoy dari posisinya.

Elliot menaruh tangan di belakang lehernya. "Tempat ini memuakkan."

Scorpius melemparkan pandangan datar ke luar pagar koridor. "Yeah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Aku ingin bersama Orpheus."

"Aku juga."

"Aah," Elliot menghela nafas. Sorot matanya malas dan tidak tertarik. **"Tempat ini sangat memuakkan."**

Tentu saja dia berpikir seperti itu. Karena berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan iba dan rasa kasihan itu

seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk melupakan

apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 **[** _ **kau adalah...**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika tangisannya berhenti, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mendongak dan tersenyum, berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terbawa emosi, katanya. Aku bisa melihat kebohongannya. Aku bisa melihat semuanya. Tapi, kenapa tidak ia katakan saja yang sebenarnya? Apa salahnya membagi masalah denganku?

Kadang kala, aku terdorong untuk bilang padanya bahwa dia bukanlah Atropa yang kukenal. Atropa yang kukenal selalu bergantung padaku. Walaupun ada hal yang tidak ia ceritakan, namun ia tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Jika sedang marah, tak pernah berkata bahwa dia sedang baik-baik saja. Atropa tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Elliot juga tidak pernah. Apalagi Scorpius yang selalu mendengarkan semua ucapanku.

Tetapi, adik-adikku, kenapa kalian memulainya sekarang?

Kenapa kalian memulai kebohongan ini sekarang?

Atropa meninggalkan kamarku dengan ucapan selamat malam. Aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Memandang kosong pintu kamar yang perlahan menutup.

Kualihkan wajahku, menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar.

Aku ingin bertanya, wahai ayah dan ibu kami yang jauh di sana,

apakah yang sedang terjadi?

Rahasia apakah yang paling menyakitkan daripada menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang kematian kalian dari Elliot dan Scorpius?

Terkadang...aku merasa sangat lelah.

* * *

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Orphe?"_

 _Elliot menahan lenganku. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Aku hanya ingin membuka pintu manor. Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku selalu_ _melakukannya setiap pagi."_

" _Tidak lagi," Elliot setengah bergumam. Aku mengangkat alis. Ia berkata dengan suara yang bisa kudengar, "kali ini, biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Kau tidak perlu_ _melakukannya lagi."_

" _O—oh. Begitu?" ucapku salah tingkah, "Well, bagus untukmu untuk bangun pagi setiap hari."_

 _Aku membiarkannya karena kupikir kau mulai bisa kuberi tanggung jawab. Namun, sayangnya aku tidak pernah melihat kau melakukannya. Pintu itu selalu tertutup._

 _Setiap hari._

* * *

" _Aku menemukanmu, brother!"_

 _Tangan yang memeluk perutku itu membuatku tertawa, mengenang bahwa Scorpius juga slelau melakukan hal ini dari kecil. "Ya, kau menemukanku."_

" _Brother, ayo, ke kamarku! Kau harus membantuku me-review buku tebal Rune Kuno sebelum liburan berakhir!"_

" _Ah. Aku akan membantumu setelah mengirim surat ini."_

" _Surat?"_

" _Aku baru tahu kalau bubuk Floo sudah habis. Aku ingin Mr. Stadford mengirimkan yang baru untuk kita."_

 _Tanpa meminta izinku lebih dulu, Scorpius langsung merebutnya dan berlari menjauh. "Aku akan meminta Elliot mengirimkan surat ini dengan burung hantunya." Aku terkejut, menatap sosoknya seperti orang bodoh._

 _Aku tahu bagaimana sikap Scorpius terhadap Atropa dan Elliot. Tapi, Scorpius tidak pernah bersikap tidak sopan padaku. Sorenya, saat kami berempat duduk di balkon yang menghadap ke taman bunga di belakang manor, Atropa bertanya padaku._

" _Orphe, kudengar kau memesan bubuk Floo. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

 _Aku hanya sempat mengangguk sebelum Elliot meminta perhatianku. Saat itu aku merasa pertanyaan Atropa sangat konyol. Bukankah memang kita memesan bubuk Floo untuk menggunakannya nanti?_

 _Akan tetapi, surat balasan dari Mr. Stadford tidak pernah datang. Scorpius sudah berkata bahwa ia melihat Elliot mengirim surat itu dengan burung hantunya. Kemudian, Atropa mengusulkan diri untuk memesannya sendiri dari tempat lain. Aku kebingungan tentang Mr. Stadford yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kami bahkan sejak dad dan mum masih hidup. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memberikan tanggung jawab itu pada Atropa._

 _Namun, bubuk Floo yang dinantikan tidak pernah sampai ke tanganku._

* * *

" _Ada seseorang di depan pintu," ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku, bergegas turun ke lantai dasar. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Semenjak mendiami kembali manor ini, uncle Blaise menurunkan kendali atas mantra-mantra pelindung manor ini padaku. Yang dengan demikian, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang memaksa masuk dari luar, atau orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Namun, sekarang aku hanya merasakannya saat ada orang berdiri di depan pintu._

 _Langkahku perlahan terhenti saat kulihat Atropa baru saja menutup pintu. Ia menatapku, seolah sudah menduga bahwa aku akan datang. Segera kutepis perasaan tidak nyaman di hatiku._

" _Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku langsung._

" _Bukan siapa-siapa, brother," jawabnya tenang._

" _Oh, ya?" balasku, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke perpustakaan."_

 _Atropa mengangguk, dengan senyum memandangku berbalik. Aku memanjat anak tangga dengan langkah santai, menyadari bahwa ia masih melihatku. Ketika masuk ke lorong di lantai dua, aku langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan. Membanting pintunya dan menghambur ke jendela._

 _Seorang pria berjalan di tengah-tengah pagar tanaman berwarna hijau yang lurus mengarah ke gerbang._

 _Jantungku seolah jatuh merosot._

 _Itu James. James Sirius Potter, sahabatku. Dan Atropa lebih tahu untuk memanggilku dulu sebelum mengusirnya._

 _Ini adalah kebohongan yang paling besar dari kebohongan kecil yang Atropa pernah katakan padaku._

* * *

 **xxx**

 _ **See?**_

Aku sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang.

Apakah yang ada di luar sana?

Mereka tidak pernah membuka itu untukku. Banyak hal yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Aku khawatir mereka juga berniat menyembunyikan dunia luar dariku.

Waktu itu aku tidak menyadari

apa yang disembunyikan dari siapa.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku, membuka pintu manor dan melewatinya. Dunia yang selama berbulan-bulan hanya kulihat dari jendela. Manor itu telah penuh dan terasa sesak akan kebohongan dan kepalsuan. Aku membiarkannya karena jika kutanya maka kesedihan yang begitu dalampun pasti akan memengaruhiku. Seolah tahu bahwa hatiku begitu lemah jika menghadapi kesakitan mereka. Dan itu memang benar.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku.

Tidak ada Elliot dan Scorpius. Atropa juga sedang tidak di manor. Dan para Peri Rumah yang seolah sedang mengawasiku jika Atropa sedang tidak ada—yang dengan mudahnya kuusik perhatian mereka dengan banyak pekerjaan di dapur dan di rumah kaca.

Dan ketika kubuka pintu gerbang itu, aku mendapat firasat bahwa hal besar akan terjadi.

Di antara rerimbunan semak dan tanaman-tanaman di jalan setapak di hutan yang mengelilingi manor Malfoy dari pemukiman muggle, aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya lagi.

James Potter.

 **xxx**

"Kau..." Iris coklat yang selalu kukenal itu tiba-tiba melebar, penuh rasa tidak percaya. Lantas James menjerit seperti orang kesetanan, "Orpheus!?"

 _Maukah kau memberitahuku sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan di balik ketakutan adik-adikku?_

Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah tahu alasan keterkejutan James yang bagiku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, James memang selalu bersikap begitu. Selalu bersikap dramatis. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap begitu padahal ini kedua kalinya kami bertemu semenjak sadarku dari koma. Aku hendak membuka mulut, namun ia lebih dulu bercerocos dengan paniknya.

"Aku yakin! Aku melihatmu! Aku yang membawamu ke manormu! Aku yang...kau...kau..." Aku sedikit khawatir saat melihatnya meracau. Karena itu, aku coba menyentuh pundaknya untuk menenangkannya. Akan tetapi, James...rekan sesama auror, sahabat yang kupercayai untuk menjaga punggungku...dia menepis tanganku.

Lalu aku menyadari ketakutan di kedua matanya.

Dan dia berbisik,

" _ **kenapa...kau masih hidup?"**_

 _Maukah kau memberitahuku sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan di balik ketakutan adik-adikku?_

Kesadaran di balik ketidaktahuanku, suatu eksistensi yang tidak kuketahui, mungkin kesadaran itu yang membuat air mengalir di pipi kananku. Kesadaran jauh di lubuk hatiku yang mengetahui segalanya tentang apa yang terjadi selama aku koma. Dan apa yang telah menyebabkan aku koma.

Siapakah yang bisa memberitahuku?

Belum juga akalku mencerna ucapan James, entah sejak kapan orang telah ketiga datang. Dan aku mengenali sinar Stupefy yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari belakangku, melewatiku lurus ke arah James. Aku tidak sempat berteriak. Namun, James yang cekatan dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya.

Ketegangan menguar kuat hingga aku harus menahan nafas agar tak menghirupnya. Daun-daun berwarna coklat berjatuhan. Dan akupun melihat perubahan ekspresi James di antara daun-daun itu.

Alis gelapnya yang tebal saling bertaut. Menatap tajam seseorang di belakangku. Ia menggeram, penuh amarah tertahan,

" _ **Malfoy...**_ "

Hanya satu orang yang James panggil dengan nama itu di keluarga kami. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Atropa...apa yang..."

Apakah aku masih mengenal adik perempuanku yang dulu? Aku mungkin koma terlalu lama hingga tidak melihat perubahan drastis di dalam dirinya. Atropa berdiri tak jauh dari kami dengan rambut panjangnya yang bergoyang bersama angin. Sorot matanya gelap dan tenang. Raut wajahnya dingin, tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Ini tidak benar. Wajah yang tidak kukenal. Tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bahkan di saat kejadian malang menimpanya waktu kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di mukanya. "Atropa—"

" **MALFOYY**!" Kemurkaan James yang tidak kumengerti memaksaku untuk bungkam. Aku tidak mengenali kemarahan yang melipat-lipat wajahnya. Tanpa kusadari badanku gemetar. Aku merasakan sinyal-sinyalnya, banyak sirene yang berbunyi di kepalaku. Menyuruhku untuk menutup kedua telingaku. Apakah ada yang seharusnya tidak kudengar? Kulihat Atropa membuka mulutnya, dengan wajah yang tak kalah sengit.

"Tutup mulutmu, Potter." Tongkat sihirnya terangkat cepat, melemparkan mantra Expelliarmus.

James menangkisnya lagi, berseru, " **APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, MALFOY!?** "

Haruskah aku menutup telingaku?

Oh, adik-adikku, apakah yang kalian telah perbuat?

" **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN—"**

 _Apa yang sudah kalian_ _lakukan—_

"— **TERHADAP ORANG YANG SUDAH MENINGGAL!?"**

— _padaku?_

 _Ah._

 _Apa...i...ni...?_

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

" _ **Iblis!"**_ Atropa mengutuk, mendesis seperti ular. Ayunan tongkat sihirnya semakin kasar, seolah pertanyaan James telah menghancurkan dinding kesabarannya. "Stupefy!"

James menghindar. "Hentikan, Malfoy!" Cahaya merah terpancar dari tongkat sihir James, mengarah tinggi ke langit. Dia memanggil bala bantuan. Dan sorot mata Atropa berubah berbahaya. James tahu untuk tidak lengah saat terdengar seperti desisan angin, sinar kehijauan berpendar dari tongkat sihir gadis itu.

" _ **Avad—**_ _"_

POP!

Bunyi lecutan meledak di udara. Beberapa auror tidak menunggu untuk langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arah gadis Malfoy di seberang James. Sinar hijau di tongkat sihirnya sudah menjelaskan mantra sihir macam apa yang hendak ia keluarkan. "Jatuhkan tongkat sihirmu, Atropa Malfoy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Di dalam sedetik kelengahan, tongkat sihir Atropa terpental ke udara. Semuanya tampak begitu lambat ketika gadis itu melihat ke arah tongkat sihir yang jatuh begitu jauh darinya, kemudian dengan cepat menoleh ke depan. Matanya melebar, akhirnya melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang ada di wajah kakak laki-lakinya. Iris kelabu gadis itu tertumbuk pada iris yang serupa. Orpheus yang belum tersadar dari keterkejutan dan kebingungannya. Bibir merah muda terbuka, " _broth—"_

" _STUPEFY!"_

Dan tubuh Atropa Malfoy lantas ambruk ke tanah. Orpheus terperanjat, masih membisu dengan tubuh sekaku batu. Jantungnya berdetak keras, menyaksikan bagaimana para auror mulai mendaraskan mantra untuk mengikat adiknya dengan ikatan tak kasat mata.

Kemudian para auror itu menoleh ke belakang. Membelalak dalam kengerian dan sumpah serapah. Yang bagaimanapun juga membuat Orpheus menggigil di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Ada apa ini!? Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyamar menjadi Orpheus!"

"Itu bukan penyamaran, bukan polyjuice," tukas James geram. Sikap Atropa Malfoy yang seolah selalu ingin cepat-cepat mengusirnya saat ia datang ke manor kini terjawab bukan hanya bagian dari permusuhannya. Dan Elliot dan Scorpius yang mulai menjauh dari teman-teman mereka sendiri kini James bisa melihat bahwa pasti ada hubungannya dengan kegilaan ini. Tiga saudara itu mulai membentuk lingkaran tersendiri yang tampak seolah ingin melindungi sesuatu. Dan James kini tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu. Ia menggeram, "Dia memang Orpheus!"

"Bicara apa kau? Orpheus sudah meninggal! Kita semua bahkan menghadiri upacara pemakamannya!"

James mendelik, "Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Atropa Malfoy. Dia pasti tahu semuanya! Ini benar-benar gila!"

Mereka menatap dan berseru panik. Orpheus tak mampu berusara. Orang-orang yang merupakan rekan sesama auror-nya memandangnya seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan mengerikan. Orpheus Malfoy lantas mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Iris kelabu membelalak seperti hendak keluar rongganya.

 _Demi Tuhan..._

 _ **DEMI TUHAAAANNN!**_

 **_bersambung_**


	9. 00 - END POINT

_Ada alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk menjadi auror. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun James bisa menduga alasan di balik pilihan itu. Dan samar-samar aku curiga bahwa Atropa juga tahu kenapa. Dia pernah tinggal di rumah Lestrange dan aku ragu kalau pasangan Lestrange akan menutup mulut tentang apa yang terjadi pada orangtua kami._

 _James selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak bergerak sendiri. Dengan sepenuh hati ia membantuku dan menyembunyikan rencanaku dari pengawasan ayahnya dan paman-paman kami. Di tahun kedua Scorpius, aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk menjadi auror pada uncle Blaise karena dia berhak tahu atas karir pilihanku setelah selama ini membantu pendidikanku di rumah. Setelah uncle Blaise tahu, pastinya kabar ini akan menyebar ke telinga para paman dan bibi. Dan mereka berbondong-bondong mencekokiku dengan banyak pertanyaan._

 _Walaupun mereka tidak menyebut-nyebutnya, namun aku tahu bahwa mereka semua punya dugaan kenapa aku memilih karir ini. Karenanya, uncle Harry memandangku dengan kening berkerut. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan memelas._

" _ **Kau anak sahabatku. Hermione sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Orpheus, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, namun aku ingin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah. Kami sudah kehilangan Hermione dan ayahmu. Kami tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga."**_

" _ **Uncle,"**_ _kataku_ _ **, "aku selalu memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu. Sejak dad dan mum meninggal."**_

" _ **Kau..."**_

" _ **Aku telah bersumpah di hadapan makam ayah dan ibuku, bahwa aku, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy, tidak akan melepaskan orang-orang yang telah membuat hidupku dan hidup adik-adikku menjadi seperti ini. Mereka merenggut hidup ayah dan ibu kami. Dan tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja."**_

" _ **Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, Orpheus!? Jika terjadi sesuatu, menurutmu akan jadi seperti apa perasaan adik-adikmu!?"**_

" _ **Uncle,"**_ _kataku lagi_ _ **, "Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, orang-orang itu harus membayarnya. Harus membayarnya."**_

 _Uncle Harry tahu betapa kerasnya aku terhadap diriku sendiri yang sejak kecil memaksa diri_ _untuk_ _menjadi lebih dewasa dan mandiri._ _Para orang dewasa yang menjaga kami tahu kenapa aku menolak untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah sihir._

 _Tentu saja._

 _Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga bersama ketiga adikku. Aku adalah pengganti ayah dan ibu. Akulah yang akan merawat mereka. Karenanya, aku tidak akan pergi ke_ _manapun_ _._

 _Dan hidup seperti ini...hidup seperti diriku...seperti ketiga adik yang tidak bisa bertanya tentang bagaimana orangtua kami meninggalkan dunia...adalah hidup yang sangat menyakitkan. Mereka menatap foto-foto di dalam album tanpa membuka mulut. Mereka tidak_ _menanyakan_ _apa yang menyebabkan kematian itu terjadi._ _Mereka be_ _rjalan di belakangku, diam dan tak banyak bicara ketika kami melangkah di jalan setapak menuju makam orangtua kami. Sekali seminggu kami melakukannya untuk membersihkan makam dan membagi sedikit cerita yang kuingat tentang ayah dan ibu kami. Adik-adikku sangat penurut. Mereka duduk dan mendengarkanku. Dan apa penyebab atau bagaimana kematian itu terjadi, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakannya. Atropa mungkin sudah tahu karena keluarga Lestrange, tapi Elliot dan Scorpius—jika pemikiranku benar—masih tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, namun aku tidak berdaya. Cerita itu selalu menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Dan diri ini telah memegang sumpah di hari pemakaman ketika hujan turun deras dan hanya aku sendirian berdiri belantara bunga-bunga liar. Aku berjanji akan tidak akan membiarkan para pembunuh itu lolos tanpa merasakan kematian yang setimpal._

 _Seharusnya...seharusnya... seharusnya memang seperti itu._

 _Dan James pun selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak bergerak sendirian._

 _Namun, tenyata kesalahan perhitungan telah menjadi celah di dalam rencanaku._

 _Aku ingat..._

 _ketika kematian itu datang_

 _aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Ah,_

 _pada ketiga adikku yang sedang berada di Hogwarts..._

 _siapakah yang akan menyampaikan kabar menyedihkan ini?_

* * *

Yang tampak di wajahnya hanyalah kengerian. Mata kelabu yang membelalak lebar itu lantas berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mencengkeram dada. Rasanya ada kekuatan besar yang meremas jantungnya.

 _Ini...rasanya sakit sekali..._

"Kenapa...kenapa kalian melakukan ini..." Seperti ada yang mengganjal pita suaranya. Seperti ada yang menghantam tenggorokannya. Suaranya parau dan penuh rasa terluka. "Oh Tuhan... apa yang sudah kalian lakukan..."

Orpheus terduduk lemas, membungkukkan badan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya menetes-netes di lantai. Suara pilu terdengar bagaikan suara hewan yang sekarat. Berada di ambang kematian. Orpheus sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bisikan setan mana yang mendorong ketiga adiknya untuk melakukan hal tabu semacam ini.

"Kenapa...kenapa...kenapaa...uuhh..."

Atropa, Elliot, Scorpius...kejahatan apakah ini yang telah kalian bertiga lakukan?

Hingga membuat Orpheus begitu sangat menderita...

* * *

 _Gerimis yang turun di bulan Februari. Warna musim semi yang mulai dibasahi oleh titik-titik air yang jatuh dari langit. Warna lain yang mengalir bersama air di tanah berumput yang mulai menguning._

 _Perlahan warna merah itu pudar menuju hilir._

 _Tubuh Orpheus terbujur kaku dengan luka menganga di dadanya._

 _Bantuan yang terlambat datang. James berteriak, berlari di atas lumpur. Tangannya gemetar dan pucat, merangkul tubuh yang telah dingin. Memanggil-manggil nama_ _mitra seperjuangan_ _yang telah tiada._

 _Peti mati yang dipeluk oleh tiga pasang tangan. Kecupan-kecupan yang basah oleh cairan hangat yang mengalir di pipi. Raungan penuh air mata, kemudian menggema di pilar-pilar manor._

" _ **BROOOOTTHEEEERRR!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

 **...**

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 _ **kau adalah**_ _ **pilar**_ _ **sejati**_ _ **keluarga ini.**_

 _ **Kami tidak ingin berpisah d**_ _ **ari**_ _ **mu.**_ **]**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. 7 - Atropa's Intended End

Ia tidak melawan ketika dengan sedikit gemetar, begitu gugup dua auror memegang lengannya. Saling membagi lirikan ragu terhadap satu sama lain. Gestur yang terlihat iba saat mereka membuatnya bangkit berdiri di kedua kakinya. Orpheus seakan sudah kehabisan tenaga. Yang nampak sekarang hanyalah kekosongan di wajahnya yang dulu selalu penuh kelembutan dan kebaikan. Seolah hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa. Melangkah dan dibawa pergi.

Orpheus melirik dari balik bahunya. Tampak di kedua matanya James yang mendaraskan mantra pada tubuh adiknya, kemudian menggendongnya di kedua tangannya. Wajah Atropa yang telah hilang kesadaran terlihat dari balik lengan James, saat sahabatnya itu memunggunginya. Pasti mereka akan membawa adik perempuannya ke tempat yang berbeda.

Cairan bening lantas tergenang di pelupuk mata. Senyumannya memperlihatkan kesakitan dan duka di dalam hati. Kini bisikannya pun telah dihembus angin ke tempat yang jauh...sangat jauh.

" **Sepertinya...**

 **.** **..kali ini juga...**

 **aku tidak akan sempat mengucapkan...**

 **selamat tinggal."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica -The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 _ **kau adalah**_ _ **pilar**_ _ **sejati**_ _ **keluarga**_ _ **Malfoy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Kami tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya, suatu saat nanti, akan menemui akhirnya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin Elliot ceritakan pada Orpheus. Masih banyak petualangan yang ingin Scorpius tunjukkan pada Orpheus. Atropa pun demikian. Namun, banyak hal harus dipendam agar Orpheus tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan demi dirinya. Kemudian mereka memandangnya seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban yang begitu besar bagi mereka bertiga. Orpheus adalah kakak laki-laki, sekaligus pengganti _dad_ dan _mum_ yang telah pergi. Keberadaannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Sangat penting dan begitu berharga.

 _Jangan pergi. Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu...lagi... untuk kedua kalinya..._

Elliot terlonjak kaget entah karena apa. Terjadi dengan tiba-tiba hingga Scorpius menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kehati-hatian yang terlihat asing di wajahnya. Punggungnya tegak dan bahunya menegang. "Elliot?" tanyanya pelan.

Elliot Malfoy mencengkeram kepalanya. Tatapan matanya liar dan bingung, namun ia tampak seperti sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia lantas bergumam dengan nada suara yang membuat bulu tengkuk Scorpius berdiri.

"Sesuatu sudah terjadi...sudah terjadi..."

"Apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" sergah Scorpius.

Elliot bahkan tidak meliriknya. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu menyambar tongkat sihirnya. Tanpa peringatan, satu tangannya yang bebas langsung menggenggam tangan Scorpius, memaksanya berdiri. "Ikut aku!"

"El—"

Elliot melangkah, menariknya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dan Scorpius langsung bungkam, lebih tahu untuk tidak bertanya di saat yang tidak memungkinkan. Mereka menuruni tangga, menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Dan Elliot tidak berhenti untuk mengambil nafas saat ia, masih dengan menarik Scorpius, memutari sofa, seperti angin melaju ke arah lukisan.

Akan tetapi, saat lukisan itu terbuka, Ketua Murid laki-laki lantas membatu.

Tatkala menatap seseorang yang berdiri di seberang lukisan.

McGonagall dan Harry Potter.

Sesuatu berkilat di sepasang permata hijau paman Potter mereka.

Dan Elliot Malfoy bisa menyadari bahwa hanya dengan kebetulan yang seperti ini, dimana mereka berpapasan tepat di pintu keluar Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, sudah pasti membenarkan apapun itu yang _uncle_ Harry curigai tentang ketiga anak Malfoy.

Elliot meremas tangan Scorpius. Dengan gerakan kecil itu menyuruh adik bungsunya untuk diam dan tak bertanya.

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tak boleh melupakan bahwa Harry Potter sangat handal dalam Legilimency.

Dan juga, bahwa untuk inilah,

Atropa mengajarkan Occlumency pada mereka berdua.

Di malam itu juga, tanpa penjelasan apapun, dnegan menggunakan _portkey_ mereka dikirim ke Godric's Hollow. Dimana para paman dan bibi mereka telah berkumpul dan menunggu dengan aura suram.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Atropa menengadah. Langit mendungpun menumpahkan air mata. Kini berbaur bersama apa yang mengalir di pipinya. Iris kelabunya terpatri pada langit. Seolah tengah mempertanyakan takdir buruk yang terjadi pada keluarganya._

 _Celana hitam Elliot terkubur di dalam balutan lumpur kala ia masih berdiri di kedua lututnya. Memandang hampa makam yang basah oleh rintik-rintik hujan. Dengan gemetar menyentuh gundukan tanah berwarna coklat gelap._

 _Di seberang ada Scorpius yang memeluk nisan putih. Air matanya mengalir deras, isakannya teredam oleh suara hujan. Ingin berbicara, namun tak ada koherensi y_ _ang mampu terucap._

 _Gerimis di musim semi perlahan berubah deras. Di samping makam kedua orangtua mereka, kini mereka telah menguburkan kakak sulung yang sangat mereka sayangi. Sekiranya dulu Orpheus mengajak mereka untuk mengunjungi makam dad dan mum,_ _akan tetapi_

 _sekarang mereka yang memberinya makam untuk ditempati._

* * *

 **xxx**

" **Dimana** kakakku?" tanya Elliot kalem. Harry menatapnya dari ekor mata. Bukan hanya dari dirinya saja, semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu punya kegusaran atas rasa tidak bersalah pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya balik, "Atropa...atau Orpheus?"

Ternyata memang sudah ketahuan. Elliot menjaga kestabilan nada suaranya. "Dua-duanya."

Sontak Harry memutar badannya, menatapnya seperti hendak menerkam. "Katakan apa yang kau tahu, Elliot!" desisnya. Tidak ada yang terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Harry Potter. Semua orang menyadari betapa hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat, sangat dilarang. Ketegangan menguar di udara. Menyesakkan dan memuakkan.

Tangan Elliot berkeringat, namun ia tidak melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Scorpius.

 _Kita tidak boleh mengatakan apapun._

 _Tidak boleh._

"Kenapa kalian memandang kami seperti orang lain?" Pansy mendekat, memandang dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan pada Elliot. Bahu pemuda itu berjengit. "Apa kau tidak menganggapku lagi, Elliot?"

Elliot mengalihkan matanya. Mulut terkatup rapat. Tidak menunjukkan tanda akan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun, Scorpius dengan keras kepala menatapnya. "Biarkan kami melihat Atropa dan Orpheus dulu."

Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berbalik pergi. Ronald Weasley mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, frustasi dan tidak sabar. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang mau dijawab oleh kedua anak itu. Bahkan mereka menggunakan Occlumency untuk menahan Legillimency Harry. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa Occlumency mereka bisa sekuat itu. Ron melirik Blaise yang balas meliriknya sebelum melirik Harry.

Cuma ini yang bisa mereka lakukan.

" _Well,"_ Harry mendesah, "kalian tidak mau menjawab dan kami tidak punya pilihan lain."

Harry dan Ron mendekat, membuat kedua pundak Elliot menegang. Menatap seperti kucing yang tersudutkan. Lalu dia pria dewasa itu langsung menarik dua saudara itu ke arah yang berbeda, memisahkan mereka berdua. Elliot tak sempat memberontak ketika uncle Blaise mengarahkan tongkat sihir padanya. Sorot matanya dingin. Melihat kekecewaan di iris emasnya lantas membuat Elliot berhenti bergerak. Menundukkan wajahnya dan pasrah.

"Elliot! Lepaskan aku! Elliot!" seru Scorpius, dengan liar mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan erat uncle Harry di kedua lengannya.

"Score." Elliot lagi-lagi menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi, Scorpius tidak bisa melawan sebagaimana ia selalu protes terhadap perintah kedua kakaknya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, kemudian diam. Tidak lagi melawan. Walaupun begitu, masih terlihat bahwa ia tengah bersungut-sungut—satu kata saja dari Elliot, maka Score bisa berputar melepaskan diri seperti tornado.

Harry berkata dengan nada lelah. "Kalian berdua akan kami pisahkan sampai masalah ini selesai."

Elliot dan Scorpius langsung melirik pada satu sama lain. Serempak memikirkan hal yang sama. Iris hazel Elliot berkilat, sorot matanya berubah. Dan tanpa bertanyapun Scorpius tahu apa artinya. Mereka tidak boleh lengah. Biarpun mereka berdua dipisahkan, rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia.

Dua saudara Malfoy itu sadar betul niat dibalik pemisahan ini. Para orang dewasa mencoba menggali informasi dengan membuat mental kedua saudara itu lemah. Namun, Scorpius yang keras kepala masih juga belum bisa puas dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sejak mereka tiba. Ia bertanya lagi, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam kegeraman.

"Aku ingin bertemu Orphe."

Harry tidak meliriknya. "Kalian tidak diizinkan untuk itu."

"Kenapa!?"

"Score—" stress di suara Elliot tidak terdengar di telinga adiknya.

Harry Potter hanya menatap anak Malfoy bungsu itu dengan datar. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar saat Scorpius ditarik pergi. Kelihatan seklai bahwa remaja itu ingin tetap tinggal dan melepaskan diri. Namun, tiap menoleh ke belakang, Elliot menatapnya dengan pandangan keras dan memelas, memaksanya untuk menjadi anak penurut. Rasanya matanya sudah basah hanya karena ini.

"Paman, kenapa!?" sambung Scorpius, suaranya tercekat, "aku ingin bertemu Orphe! Biarkan aku bertemu Orphe!"

"Kau tahu, Elliot," suara uncle Ron terdengar terluka setelah mendengar seruan Scorpius, "kalau seandainya tadi kalian bicara, dewan Wizengamot mungkin akan memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk menemui...menemui...siapapun itu yang kau mau."

Elliot hanya diam. Menundukkan wajah dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

Kenapa mereka begitu kejam padanya?

Bagi Scorpius, Orphe adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini. Bagi Elliot juga. Begitupun bagi Atropa.

Kenapa orang-orang dewasa malah memisahkan mereka berempat?

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Jika bukan karena matanya yang memerah maka dua adiknya tidak akan tahu bahwa Atropa yang berhati batupun sedang menangis. Dia selalu mencoba kuat dan menahan kesedihannya. Namun, sekarang hujanpun tak bisa menyamarkan apa yang terukir di wajahnya. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh determinasi._

 _Scorpius menggosok-gosok matanya dan mengeratkan giginya, kembali lagi menahan isakannya saat kakak perempuannya melingkarkan satu tangan di pundaknya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Elliot. Mendekatkan mereka bertiga._

 _Di malam ketika hujan turun deras, ia berkata,_

" _ **kita akan mengambilnya kembali."**_

 _Kemudian tatapan mereka bertiga menjadi sama._

 _Penuh ambisi._

 _Kegeraman._

 _Dan tekad._

" _ **Kematian tidak bisa seenaknya merebut Orpheus dari kita bertiga."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Bunga wisteria** yang dulu ditanam Hermione Malfoy untuk memberi tempat teduh ketika mereka ingin beristirahat dan menikmati padang bunga-bunga liar di belakang manor. Saat berumur 6 tahun, Orpheus membantunya menanam pohon itu di sana. Dan sang ibu selalu memanggilnya saat hendak melihat pertumbuhan bibitnya.

Ketika Draco dan Hermione meninggal, Orpheus tidak lagi mengurusnya. Untuk melupakan kesedihannya, ia memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada ketiga adiknya. Akan tetapi, di musim semi di umurnya yang ke 10, matanya tak sengaja menangkap bunga-bunga berwarna ungu yang mekar di pohon itu. Dan Orpheus terkesima olehnya.

Kemudian Orpheus merawatnya hingga pohon itu tumbuh tinggi melewati kepalanya. Pohon itu tumbuh sangat tinggi hingga Orpheus bisa memanjat ke dahannya dan melihat pagar manor di di balik pohon-pohon pinus di kejauhan. Pohon itu sangat berharga baginya. Kenangan tentang ibu yang masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Tapi, suatu saat nanti pohon itu akan mati. Memang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketika terakhir kali Orpheus pergi untuk melihatnya. Bunga-bunganya tidak mekar dan bijinya juga tidak terlihat. Mungin pohon itu sedang sakit. Tapi, Orpheus tidak punya untuk merawatnya dan ia sendiri datang hanya untuk berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Ia berkata bahwa ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang ia cari-cari selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pohon wisteria itu hanya ia tatap sendu, menaruh di batangnya dan bergumam, "aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh saat aku kembali nanti, sahabatku."

Namun, akhirnya juga bukan seperti yang ia katakan. Orpheus tidak pernah kembali. Dan kemudian pohon itu lenyap dan terlupakan.

Di kamar isolasi Orpheus menatap langit yang nampak dari jendela kecil di dinding. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pohon itu sampai selama ini? Ah, benar juga...

sejak ia terbangun, Orpheus tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu. Tentu saja tidak pernah melihatnya.

Atau mungkin saja untuk itulah alasan kenapa ketiga adiknya selalu menghalang-halanginya ke sana. Selalu menyibukkannya, mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Demi membuatnya luput dari apa-apa yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya.

Orpheus lantas menjatuhkan pandangan pada kedua tangannya.

Perlahan menghilang dan lenyap, sesuatu yang dulu ia miliki.

Tatapan kosong iris kelabu itu tidak pernah sebelumnya ada di wajah Orpheus yang baik hati.

Memandang hampa kedua tangan yang pelan-pelan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga ungu wisteria. Berjatuhan di lantai berwarna putih.

Ini adalah cerita tentang pohon yang sekarat.

Sebentar lagi akan mati.

Orpheus pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa ketiga adiknya selalu menghalang-halanginya untuk keluar manor.

Mungkin...karena Orpheus adalah pohon wisteria itu sendiri.

Dan ketika itu, angin berhembus masuk. Bertiup ke arahnya dan Orpheus mengangkat wajah.

Menghilang bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga wisteria yang berjatuhan dan terbang di udara.

Meninggalkan orang-orang yang terkejut dan melongo, membelalak lebar dari balik cermin dua arah yang terhubung ke kamar isolasi itu.

 _Ah, maafkan aku... jiwaku sudah rapuh dan tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, aku juga, kalian tahu, tidak ingin berpisah dari kalian._

 _Tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian..._

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Atropa mengedarkan pandangan. Elliot berlutut dan membelai rumput dengan tangannya. Sementara Scorpius dengan jeli membaca peta di bawah cahaya lumos dari tongkat sihirnya._

" _Tempatnya di sini," Scorpius bergumam._

 _Sorot mata Elliot berubah tajam dan berbahaya. "Mereka membunuh Orpheus di tempat ini."_

 _Sepatu bot Atropa menjejak di atas rerumputan. Kedua adiknya menatap punggungnya, menunggu instruksi._

 _Lalu suara datar membelah keheningan._

" _Periksa tempat ini." Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Sorot matanya tajam dan tanpa ampun. "Apapun itu yang bisa membawa kita pada orang-orang brengsek yang sudah merenggut Orpheus dari kita bertiga, kita akan mendapatkannya,"_

 _ia mendesis,_

" _dan membayarnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan."_

* * *

 **xxx**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk di ambang jendela. Memandang di kejauhan, pemandangan ilalang kuning yang mengelilingi rumah keluarga Weasley. Tak ada emosi yang terlihat di dalam sorot matanya. Elliot tidak pernah seperti itu. Biarpun dia lebih suka bersantai daripada bekerja, namun kali ini saja...kali ini saja ia tidak menyukai keadaan dimana ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Uncle Ron sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Orpheus ditempatkan di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa mereka ketahui—tapi Elliot menduga bahwa tempat itu ada di markas Divisi Pertahanan Terhadap Sihir Hitam. Dan Atropa...

Atropa ditahan di Azkaban.

Katanya kakak perempuannya hendak melemparkan mantra terlarang pada James. Avada Kedavra. Dan juga yang paling berat adalah pembangkitan Orpheus Malfoy yang jelas-jelas hanya satu ritual terlarang yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Ritual Hidup Kedua.

" _Auntie,_ " ucap Elliot pelan. Lavender yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kapan aku bisa bertemu Orpheus?"

Sorot mata Lavender berubah sendu. "Aku tidak tahu, Elliot. Selain mereka yang bekerja di Kementrian, kami dilarang untuk mengunjunginya."

"Atropa juga?"

"Kami diperbolehkan untuk melakukan kunjungan, tapi dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa."

"Dan Scorpius?"

"Di Godric's Hollow, kau tahu itu, 'kan?" tanya Lavender retoris sembari meluruskan kakinya. "Aku menelpon bibimu dan dia berkata sekarang Scorpius sudah mau makan. Ini semua berkat dirimu, Elliot."

Elliot hanya diam. Pandangannya tidak teralih. "Apa..." dan kemudian, seolah tidak yakin, penuh keraguan ia bertanya lagi. "...Apa... aunt Pansy masih marah padaku?"

Dua alis Lavender terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan dia...terlihat sangat kecewa. Aku tidak pernah punya maksud untuk melukai hatinya, _auntie_."

Lavender mengulas senyum sedih. Tangannya lembut membelai rambut coklat pemuda itu. "Kami tahu. Harry pun tahu itu. Kami semua juga tahu itu. Kalian, pada dasarnya, adalah anak-anak yang baik. Tidak mungkin kalian berpikir untuk melukai hati orang lain, jika hal itu akan melukai perasaan Orpheus. Orpheus membesarkan kalian seperti itu. Kami selalu bisa melihatnya."

Air bening tergenang di pelupuk mata. Elliot tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Lantas bibinya mendekatkan diri, merangkulnya hingga Elliot bisa menyandarkan keningnya di pundak wanita itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan.

"Kenapa kami harus terpisah lagi...sudah dua minggu...dan belum ada kabar!" ucapnya tersendat-sendat, "...kenapa harus kami yang menderita seperti ini!"

Lavender hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berbisik dan berharap, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Akan tetapi, ketika kabar kematian yang diiringi oleh bunga-bunga wisteria itu datang, tidak ada lagi yang mampu meraih hati Elliot dan Scorpius. Ekspresi berubah kosong dengan sorot mata yang diam. Dan biarpun berada di tempat yang berbeda, seolah satu hati, mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

" _ **I want to see my sister**_ **."**

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Di meja makan yang panjang itu, hanya ada satu kursi yang tidak lagi diduduki sang pemilik. Seharusnya sekarang Atropa lah yang menduduki kursi di kepala meja itu. Namun, ia tetap di tempatnya, di samping kiri meja, bersama Elliot dan Scorpius duduk di seberang._

 _Gadis yang tinggal 3 bulan lagi menginjak usia 19 tahun itu meletakkan garpu dan mengelap mulutnya. "Aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian berdua."_

 _Scorpius menelan seteguk air, kemudian menaruh seluruh atensi pada kakaknya. Elliot menegakkan badan dan mendorongnya piring yang sudah bersih ke depan._

 _Atropa dengan elegan menyatukan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku sudah selesai membaca perkamen itu. Dan aku bisa menyelesaikan lingkaran sihirnya dalam waktu satu bulan."_

" _Hm." Scorpius mengangguk puas. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Atropa yang jenius."_

" _Terima kasih, Score." Atropa tersenyum, kemudian sorot matanya berubah culas. "Sayang sekali. Kita membutuhkan tumbal."_

 _Elliot tersenyum malas. "Dan bukankah kita sudah memilikinya?"_

" _Ah." Scorpius tersenyum menahan tawa. "Kita sudah mengawasi 4 pembunuh itu selama 3 minggu. Jadi, apakah sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melempar umpan dan menangkap mereka?"_

" _Tentu saja," sambung Elliot, "kita sudah bisa menandai kebiasaan dan target mereka."_

 _Atropa melengkungkan kedua matanya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Selalu luar biasa, adik-adikku yang cerdas."_

 _Kemudian ia mengangkat gelas wine di tangannya, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan kepuasan dengan kilat-kilat ambisi di kedua matanya. Seperti apa yang terpantul di mata adik-adiknya. Mengangkat gelas di tangan masing-masing._

" _ **Untuk kesuksesan kita."**_

" _ **Untuk kematian paling menyakitkan para sampah itu."**_

" _ **Untuk Orpheus."**_

 _Sudut bibir Atropa berkedut._

" _ **Bersulang."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

"Sudah mati."

Atropa tidak meliriknya. Tatapannya lurus memandang dinding putih di selnya. Tatapan James Potter sangat tajam dan menusuk. "Kau dengar aku, Malfoy?" James kembali mengulang ucapannya, "Apapun itu yang kau ciptakan, sekarang sudah mati."

Iris kelabu dingin bergulir ke sudut mata.

James balas menatapnya dingin, tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu bisa mengintimidasi dirinya.

Hening sesaat, hingga suara beku terdengar.

"Dia Orpheus."

Tatapan James lantas berubah. Terhina dan marah. " **Itu** adalah kegilaanmu, Malfoy. Kita berdua tahu bahwa Orpheus sudah meninggal."

" **Shut up."**

Ada kemarahan, ada bara api yang membakar di dalam matanya. James seharusnya lebih tahu untuk tidak menghina 'Orpheus' atau apapun yang ia pikirkan tentang 'Orpheus'. Atropa ingin berteriak, ingin memaki pria itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak boleh hilang kendali jika masih menyimpan banyak rahasia di mulutnya. Terlebih posisi Elliot dan Scorpius di dalam kasus ini sangat rapuh dan terancam.

Dan Atropa sekarang penuh kecurigaan terhadap orang-orang yang datang mengunjunginya. Siapapun itu, bahkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka pun, mungkin saja merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya buka mulut tentang Ritual Hidup Kedua.

Tentang bagaimana dia melakukannya.

Siapa tumbalnya.

Dan siapa yang membantunya.

 **xxx**

 **Atropa** memeluk lutut di sudut sel. Diam dan berusaha menahan getaran di dadanya. Sangat menyakitkan.

Orpheus...lagi-lagi meninggalkan mereka. Padahal...padahal mereka berhasil mengambilnya kembali. Tapi, sekarang mereka dipisahkan dan Orpheus harus pergi lagi. Hanya satu hal yang bisa menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Yakni Orphe kembali mengingat kematiannya.

Katalis dari Hidup Kedua. Karena mereka menjadi 4 orang brengsek itu sebagai tumbal, maka katalisnya adalah ingatan Orpheus tentang kematiannya.

Padahal...padahal Atropa sudah melakukan segala cara untuk tetap membuat Orpheus bersama mereka. Ia bahkan menutup akses Orphe menuju dunia luar. Dan biarpun hal yang paling menyakiti hatinya pun Atropa melakukannya juga. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Orpheus jika ia tahu bahwa adik perempuannya melakukan Jampi Memori terhadap ingatannya, dan berpikir bahwa pantas saja James menatap seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya. Pasti Orphe sangat kecewa padanya. Orpheus pasti tidak akan menganggapnya lagi.

Tapi, Atropa sangat merindukannya. Orpheus tidak tergantikan.

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku...Orphe..."

 _Kami hanya ingin bersamamu...sampai selamanya..._

 _Tapi, sekarang..._

 _akhirnya kau meninggalkan kami lagi..._

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Suasana malam yang mencekam. Burung-burung gagak yang terbang melarikan diri. Sinar-sinar yang saling dilemparkan pada satu arah dan arah lainnya. 4 orang dewasa lari tunggang-langgang sembari menyembunyikan wajah di balik tudung jubah mereka. Berbaur bersama warna hijau tanaman jagung di sebuah pertanian milik muggle._

 _Mencoba melarikan diri dari serangan-serangan tak terduga._

 _Bagaikan tikus yang telah masuk ke dalam perangkap, 4 laki-laki itu lantas terpisah. Ketika mereka mengangkat lengan, melayangkan mantra berwarna hijau dengan buta arah, maka lengan bajunya ikut tertarik. Memperlihatkan tanda Pelahap Maut di lengannya._

 _Atropa melumpuhkan dua orang. Sementara Elliot dan Scorpius masing-masing mendapatkan satu. Mencoba mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus, ketiga anak Malfoy itu mau tak mau mengulum senyum puas._

 _Akan tetapi, melawan 4 Pelahap Maut tidak berarti mereka bisa lolos dari luka-luka dan mantra kutukan yang sempat menyerempet mereka. Namun, darah yang menetes-netes itu tidak dipedulikan._

 _Luka di kepala membuat darah mengalir bagi anak-anak sungai wajahnya. Namun, Atropa hanya mendesis seperti ular._

" _ **Akhirnya."**_

* * *

 **xxx**

Selama ini ada alasan kenapa mereka dipisahkan. Ada alasan kenapa mereka dilarang untuk saling bertemu. Dewan Wizengamot tidak mengizinkan pertemuan terjadi biarpun para paman dan bibinya sudah berusaha untuk memelas dan memberikan alasan. Namun, Dewan Wizengamot berpikir bahwa Atropa Malfoy akan melakukan sesuatu jika bertemu dengan adik-adiknya. Entah apakah itu untuk menyembunyikan bukti atau semacamnya.

Atropa Malfoy telah ditahan karena bermaksud menggunakan mantra Avada Kedavra terhadap James Potter. Yang bisa juga dikatakan sebagai rencana pembunuhan terhadapnya—biarpun ingin, pernyataan ini tidka bisa ditarik karena beberapa auror telah memberi kesaksian. Dan kini mereka mencoba mengumpulkan bukti tentang keterlibatan Elliot dan Scorpius Malfoy.

Dan setelah 2 minggu 4 hari, auror berhasil membuka mantra-mantra pelindung di kamar di ruang bawah tanah manor Malfoy. Mereka menemukan bukti yang kini memberatkan hukuman Atropa. Yakni sample darah Atropa Malfoy di kamar yang di tengah-tengahnya tergambar sebuah lingkaran sihir. Yang telah dipastikan merupakan persyaratan dari ritual Hidup Kedua. Dan mereka tidak menemukan bukti keterlibatan dua Malfoy lainnya.

Oleh karena itu, Elliot Malfoy dan Scorpius Malfoy dibebaskan dari identitas 'tahanan rumah'.

Sementara Atropa Malfoy akan dihukum mati atas dua kejahatan besar yang telah ia lakukan.

Bahkan permintaan dua pahlawan perang, Harry dan Ron, tidak bisa mnyelamatkan keponakan mereka dari hukuman itu. Akan tetapi setidaknya, mereka berhasil membuat Dewan Wizengamot memberikan kesempatan agar ketiga saudara itu bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik.

 **xxx**

" **Atropa!"** Scorpius berseru seraya berlari menghambur ke arah Atropa. Ekspresi Elliot terlipat seperti sedang menahan diri, namun langkahnya cepat saat ia ikut memeluk kakak perempuannya. Yang kondisinya sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sangat kurus, sangat pucat dan begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Sister," bisiknya rendah. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Tatapan datar Atropa tidak tertuju pada siapapun, namun tangannya membalas pelukan kedua adiknya. Dengan lembut menyentuh pundak Elliot yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu mereka tetap diam dalam posisi itu hingga membuat dua auror di luar sel merasa canggung dan tidak enak.

"Kami akan memberi kalian waktu. Tidak lebih dari 2 menit." Kemudian mereka pergi. Dan di saat itulah Atropa membuka kedua matanya. Sorot matanya yang kuat dan penuh perhitungan masih sama seperti yang diingat oleh Elliot. Scorpius mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Atropa.

Berkata rendah, "Mereka membunuh Orpheus."

Ketiga saudara kandung itu tidak saling menatap, namun sorot mata mereka sama. Mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang membunuh 'Orpheus'. Mereka bertiga melakukan ritual terlarang itu. Bekerja sama memburu pembunuh Orpheus, lalu menjadikan 4 orang pembunuh itu sebagai tumbal. Tanpa belas kasih sekalipun melihat mereka merintih dan menjerit-jerit kesakitan di lingkaran sihir dan ditelan oleh gumpalan tulah berwarna hitam. Yang rasanya pasti setara dengan siraman cairan asam.

 _Biar saja mereka mati._

 _Biar saja._

 _Supaya mereka merasakan bagaimana kesakitan Orpheus yang terbunuh dengan goresan mengerikan di dadanya._

 _Rasakan._

 _Rasakan!_

Ketiga anak Malfoy itu berdiri di luar lingkaran sihir,

menatap ke bawah seperti melihat onggokan sampah.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Cahaya merah darah perlahan menghilang, dan ketika tak lagi silau, mereka kembali melihat ke bawah. Gumpalan tulah berwarna hitam telah lenyap tanpa sisa, meninggalkan sebuah cawan emas di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir. Atropa hendak melangkah masuk, namun di seberang lingkaran Elliot mengangkat tangannya._

" _Ambillah," ucap Atropa, menuruti keinginannya. Elliot masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil cawan emas. Mata awas Scorpius melihat bagaimana isi cawan itu sempat bergoyang sedikit saat diangkat. Warnanya hitam pekat. Seperti cairan tulah yang menenggelamkan para tumbal._

 _Suara pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Menandakan ketiga saudara itu telah meninggalkan kamar rahasia di basemen. Mereka memanjat tangga ke lantai 1. Berjalan di koridor yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Melewati dapur yang sepi dari segala aktivitas Peri Rumah. Atropa melayangkan tongkat sihirnya, membuka pintu ganda yang merupakan akses ke halaman belakang manor._

 _Hamparan bunga-bunga kecil yang warnanya tampak lembut ditimpa oeh cahaya rembulan. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju jembatan antik yang membelah sungai kecil. Suara alirannya terdengar begitu mistis di malam hari._

 _Lalu mereka berhenti. Berdiri tepat di depan pohon wisteria yang selalu menemani kesendirian Orpheus ketika ketiga adiknya berada di Hogwarts. Weldrey selalu bercerita bahwa Tuan Muda Orpheus setiap sore membawa jurnalnya, pergi ke pohon ini untuk duduk bersandar dan memandang ke arah tenggara. Ke arah makam orangtua mereka. Orpheus mungkin selalu menceritakan ayah dan ibu tentang mereka bertiga, atau mungkin merenung dan menikmati semilir angin. Entahlah. Apapun yang dilakukan Orpheus saat mereka di Hogwarts, tidak pernah mereka ketahui kecuali dari cerita Weldrey. Akan tetapi, pohon ini... pohon wisteria ini tahu tentang hari-hari itu. Hari-hari yang tidak mereka saksikan._

 _Atropa menengadahkan tangannya, dan Elliot langsung menaruh cawan itu di telapaknya. Atropa mengulurkan cawan itu ke depan. Sorot matanya dingin dan penuh ambisi._

" _Kembalikan dia pada kami."_

 _Cawan dimiringkan, air hitam pekat mengucur, jatuh mengalir di batang yang tak lagi muda._

 _Atropa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan perasaan di hati. Kesedihan yang mengingatkannya tentang Orpheus yang tidak lagi bersama mereka._

" _Kembalikan..." katanya, "kembalikan Orpheus pada kami."_

 _Tetesan terakhir telah merembes ke tanah._

 _Kabut yang merambat cepat, serta merta membuat ketiga saudara itu bersikap defensif. Memandang hati-hati seraya mendekat, saling menjaga punggung satu sama lain—seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan saat 6 bulan mencari tahu dan memburu pembunuh Orpheus. Tak lama kemudian kabutpun menghilang._

 _Daun-daun berguguran._

 _Pohon yang tadinya ada kini tak tampak dimanapun._

 _Tubuh seseorang yang tidur terlentang di atas rerumputan telah menjadi penggantinya._

 _Untuk saat-saat yang menegangkan mereka menatap dengan nafas tertahan._

 _Tetapi, nyaris tak terlihat, begitu halus dan seperti selalu yang ada di ingatan, bagaimana satu tarikan nafas menggerakan dada tubuh itu._

 _Sontak perasaanpun membuncah. Tanpa bisa ditahan Atropa, Elliot, dan Scorpius menerjang seperti badai. Memeluk dan terisak di dalam gelapnya malam._

 _Ketika awan gelap berarak menutupi bulan._

" _ **ORPHE**_ _ **!"**_

* * *

 **xxx**

" **Silencio** **."** Mantra nonverbal keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata sesaat, emncoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah menyimpan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya untuk momen ini. Elliot hanya memperhatikan, tanpa kata-kata ia melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap berdiri dekat. Atropa menaruh tangan di bahu Scorpius, menyuruhnya untuk menaruh seluruh perhatian padanya. Dan adiknya pun memandangnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Karena mereka tahu bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Dan itu memang benar.

" **Bersumpahlah,"** Atropa menatap kalem kedua adiknya, "bersumpahlah padaku."

Iris hazel Elliot melebar. "Atro—"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan mereka tahu kebenarannya. Katakan bahwa kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ritual itu. Katakan bahwa aku sudah mengubah ingatan kalian tentang kematian Orpheus—seperti yang sudah kukatakan pada mereka semua. Kebenaran tentang Orpheus hanya milik kita bertiga," Atropa memelankan suaranya, "rahasia ini akan kita bawa sampai ke liang lahat."

Raut wajah Scorpius menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak terima. Ia tampak terluka dan marah. Si bungsu itu hendak membuka mulut sebelum merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Pupil matanya yang mengecil dan bergetar melirik Elliot. Tatapan Elliot dengan jelas menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Kemudian, Elliot menoleh ke arah Atropa, berkata dengan suara tercekat,

"Kami mengerti, sister."

Sontak Scorpius berteriak, melotot sembari mencengkeram lengan kakak perempuannya, "TIDAK! JANGAN, ATROPA! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! AKU MOHON PADAMU! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! KENAPA KAMI HARUS KEHILANGAN DIRIMU JUGA!?"

Air matanya mengalir, tapi kakak-kakaknya memandang dengan wajah gelap dan kosong. Hingga Atropa kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mendekap Scorpius ke dadanya. Lalu Elliot pun ikut mendekat, tangannya gemetar melingkari punggung kakak dan adiknya. Dan tangisan pilu Scorpius membelah keheningan di dalam kegelapan malam itu.

"KENAPAAA!? KENAPA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI PADA KITAAAA!?"

Tak cukupkah mereka mengambil Orpheus? Kini bagai tak puas akan satu apel, takdir pun memetik lagi. Akan tetapi, Scorpius yang selalu mereka manjakan tidak akan mau mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Elliot dan Atropa paham betul bahwa suatu saat nanti konsekuensi harus dibayar dengan cara apapun. Biarpun Atropa tidak akan bersama mereka untuk menanggung akhir dari konsekuensi. Karena dia adalah bagian dari konsekuensi itu.

Ia mengangkat lengannya yang kurus, dengan lemah membelai rambut coklat Elliot. Warna yang sama seperti milik ibu mereka. Di tengah-tengah deraian air mata, Elliot memandangnya, tampak mencoba tegar dengan menahan tangisnya.

Atropa menatapnya, penuh emosi yang dengan mudah bisa Elliot mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Lalu pemuda itu mengangguk, suara parau tak mampu ia tahan saat ia lantas membenamkan kepalanya di bahu kakak perempuannya.

' _Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Elliot.'_

 **xxx**

Atropa berdiri di tengah-tengah selnya. Angin yang berhembus dari balik terali di luar sana meniup rambutnya dari belakang. Tidak lagi halus dan berkilau seperti dulu. Di balik jeruji besi yang mengurung kakak perempuan mereka, Elliot dan Scorpius menangkap kedutan di bibirnya yang pucat.

Senyum kecil yang tidak bercerita tentang apa-apa kecuali rasa bersalah dan kasih sayang.

Ekspresi penuh cinta yang sebelumnya hanyalah milik Orpheus kini terlihat di wajah Atropa

tatkala dari gerakan mulutnya, tanpa suara ia berucap,

* * *

' _selamat tinggal.'_

* * *

 **xxx**

Penuh air mata, Elliot dan Scorpius dibawa pergi, menjauh dari sel yang tampak putih di kejauhan.

Dan langit kelam kembali menaungi hari di mana air matapun telah mengering. Eksekusi tertutup itu tidak bisa dihadiri oleh dua suadara yang tersisa itu. Kedua laki-laki yang berdiri di belantara padang bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di belakang manor. Tatapan kosong yang masih sama seperti saat menatap tubuh tak bernyawa di dalam peti. Begitu damai dan mereka berharap semoga kematian kakak perempuan mereka ini berlangsung cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit. Para paman dan bibinya telah mengurus jenazahnya sebelum dibawa pulang ke manor Malfoy. Dan Elliot dan Scorpius tinggal mencium dan memberikan salam perpisahan dengan nada hampa. Tak menunjukkan gejolak emosi yang telah lenyap dari wajah mereka.'

Dalam hening, dengan patuh menguburkan tubuh Atropa Malfoy di samping makam kakak laki-laki mereka.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _BLAM!_

 _Pintu menjeblak terbuka bersamaan dengan sosok kabur yang berlari seperti tiupan angin._

" _Orphe! Akhirnya kau bangun!" Scorpius langsung naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Orpheus yang duduk bersandar di bagian kepala tempat tidur. Dari wajahnya jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih terkejut dengan pintu yang dibanting terbuka itu._

" _Brother..." suara Elliot bergetar, terdengar mencicit. Berjalan seperti hantu dan berlutut di lantai dan memeluk pinggang kakak tertuanya—Orpheus serta merta menaruh tangan di kepalanya. Mulai terpengaruh dengan tangis kedua adiknya—yang tidak ia sangka masih bisa menangis seperti anak kecil._

 _Kemudian, Orphe mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu._

 _Atropa masih berdiri di sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun lengkungan ke bawah di bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Melihatnya membuat Orphe bernostalgia tentang adik perempuannya yang masih berumur 4 tahun di masa lalu. Ia tersenyum kecil, bahagia penuh air mata. Mengulurkan tangan yang ia taruh di punggung Scorpius pada Atropa._

" _Kemarilah, adikku."_

 _Pertahanan Atropa hancur lebur. Ia berlari dan melingkarkan tangan di leher Orpheus. Menangis seperti anak kecil._

" _Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi...kami sangat merindukanmu!"_

* * *

 **xxx**

Dalam hening, dengan patuh dua saudara yang tersisa menguburkan tubuh Atropa Malfoy di samping makam kakak laki-laki mereka.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saudara perempuan kami, Atropa,_

 _keteguhan dan rasa percaya dirimu adalah pondasi kami._

 _Kesalahanmu adalah kesalahan kami juga._

 **xxx**

 **_bersambung_**

 **author corner!**

Alhamdulillah,, setelah penantian panjang akhirnya chap ini selesai juga,, yoosshh! berhubung jari-jari saya sudah lemes , ,, jadi cuman pengen bilang, akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk,, dan trus chap ini agak panjang, jadi cukup lama buat diselesaikan,, ahahaha,, yaah, jadi gitu, ya, **Jhein-san..** makasih udah mampir dan support-nya ya,, ini udah dekat mau tamat kok,, saya juga nanti usahain bisa updet cepat,, ^o^

Yossh! thanks for reading! :D

 **Rozen91**

=w=

 **author corner ends!**


	11. 8 - Elliot's Unspoken Farewell

Permulaan hari itu disambut oleh dua saudara yang sepanjang malam hanya duduk diam menatap kosong perapian. Mereka sudah menguburkan Atropa. Hanya keluarga dekat yang hadir dan mereka seolah tidak dipedulikan oleh tuan rumah yang baru. Uncle Harry mengurus segalanya hingga para tamu pulang lalu setelahnya ia menatap sendu pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian mungkin tidak mau bicara padaku juga. Dan akupun tidak akan membela diri." Ia mendesah, "Aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku..." Harry menarik nafas dalam, mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang mulai basah. Ia lantas tersenyum lemah. "Aku akan datang lagi." Sebelum pergi ia menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala perak Scorpius, namun remaja itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot mata Harry jatuh dalam kesedihan, ketika ia berbalik dan meninggalkan manor itu.

Kemudian haripun berganti dan dunia yang tak hancur di hari kematian orang yang sangat disayangi bukanlah hal yang baru. Sejak kematian Orpheus Atropa, Elliot dan Scorpius tidak bertanya lagi kenapa dunia tidak hancur saja agar mereka bertiga bisa bersama Orpheus. Mereka tidak bertanya kenapa waktu terus berjalan padahal Orpheus sudah meninggalkan mereka. Tidak lagi. Dan Elliot dan Scorpius juga sekarang tidak menanyakan kenapa mereka masih bisa hidup padahal Atropa kini sudah meninggalkan mereka.

Bersama _dad_ dan _mum_ di langit, Orpheus dan Atropa sudah pergi ke sana. Yang tertinggal di manor yang sepi hanyalah Elliot dan Scorpius, serta para Peri Rumah yang hanya bisa mengintip dengan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca.

Lalu musim panas akhirnya datang. Anginnya yang terasa kering menerpa wajah Elliot saat ia duduk di bukit kecil, memandang jauh ke arah Hutan Terlarang. Kesendirian yang menjadi temannya ketika Scorpius berada di kelas dan tidak bisa menemaninya.

Scorpius selalu mengingat sosok punggung Elliot yang seolah menceritakan kesedihan dan rasa kesepiannya. Terkadang kakaknya yang memiliki rupa seperti ibunya itu mengernyitkan kening seolah tengah kesakitan. Apakah yang sudah menyakitinya?

Scorpius pernah bertanya demikian, namun Elliot hanya tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Namun, seharusnya Elliot menjawabnya agar Scorpius bisa mempersiapkan hati.

Sore itu matahari mulai condong ke barat. Angin yang berhembus di sore masih lebih baik daripada saat matahari sednag terik-teriknya di atas kepala. Elliot dan Scorpius yang dulu tidak lagi berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka, kini semakin menutup diri dan tidak bergaul dengan siapapun. Menjadi pendiam, dingin, dan keberadaan yang terasa jauh. Kemudian, di hari ketiga ketika musim telah dimulai, Elliot jatuh sakit.

Karena itulah, seharusnya Elliot dulu menjawab pertanyaan itu agar Scorpius bisa mempersiapkan hati.

Saat remaja berambut perak itu memandang dengan sorot mata yang begitu lelah. Dengan air mata yang menetes-netes tanpa henti memandang wajah Elliot Malfoy yang tertidur di atas ranjang pesakitannya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, pertanyaanpun terdengar dalam gumaman,

" **...apakah kau akan meninggalkanku juga?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica -The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 _ **kau adalah**_ _ **pilar**_ _ **sejati**_ _ **keluarga ini.**_

 _ **Kami tidak ingin berpisah d**_ _ **ari**_ _ **mu.**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau bisa melihat masa depan, Scorpius berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan. Akan tetapi, di kelas Divination saja dia masih tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa, terlebih mengintip apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Kalau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, Scorpius akan berusaha untuk mengingat semua waktu-waktu yang berharga. Berusaha untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan segalanya.

Namun, sekarang yang terus terulang di kepalanya hanyalah momen terakhirnya bersama Elliot ketika kakaknya itu masih sadar. Masih berjalan dan tertawa. Masih beraktivitas sebagaimana biasanya.

Hanyalah momen terakhir itu.

Di bawah langit musim panas, duduk sambil memanjangkan kaki di bukit yang menghadap ke arah Hutan Terlarang, di dalam keheningan yang telah menjadi teman dua saudara Malfoy itu, Elliot tiba-tiba memecahkannya. Berkata, "Aku cemas jika memikirkan bahwa aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Scorpius menoleh, menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun, baru saja hendak membuka mulut, matanya lantas menangkap perubahan di wajah kakaknya.

Mendadak kedua mata hazel Elliot berubah datar dan kosong. Tubuhnya lantas terjatuh ke belakang. Membelalak Scorpius menyaksikan saat pupilnya berputar ke atas. Hilang kesadaran.

Dan Scorpius tidak sadar baru saja berteriak kencang saat punggung pemuda brambut coklat itu menyentuh rumput. Dengan suara bedebam yang sampai sekarangpun masih terngiang di telinganya.

* * *

 _Hei, Score._

 _Kalau kau membaca surat ini, artinya aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Maafkan aku, Scorpius._

 _Tak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranku bahwa semuanya akan jadi begini._

 _Bahwa, pada akhirnya, aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian._

* * *

Scorpius menatapnya lekat, penuh harap dan rasa cemas luar biasa. Madam Pomfrey hanya mendesah, memijit-mijit kepalanya karena sejak pagi tadi Purfet Sphyre dari asrama Hufflepuff menyibukkannya dengan penyakit-penyakit buatan—jelas sekali alasannya bahwa ia tidak ingin masuk kelas. Ia melirik Scorpius, berkata padanya dengan nada pelan.

"Dia hanya tidur. Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai sistem tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Hal seperti sering terjadi, yah, biasanya akibat kurang tidur," jelas madam Pomfrey.

Dari ekspresinya, madam Pomfrey bisa melihat bahwa remaja itu tidak bisa diyakinkan dengan penjelasan itu. Terlebih Scorpius terlihat sangat cemas. Madam Pomfrey lantas merasa iba. Lalu, ia menambahkan, "Dia akan bangun kalau sudah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup."

Lama kemudian baru Scorpius mengangguk.

* * *

 _Aku menyiapkan surat ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Buku itu tidak menjelaskan banyak hal. Aku hanya menduga bahwa kematianku bisa terjadi kapan saja._

 _Lagipula, semenjak simbol itu muncul di dada kiriku, aku sudah tahu bahwa waktunya sudah dekat._

* * *

Akan tetapi, dua hari lamanya,

Elliot Malfoy tidak bangun juga dari 'tidur'-nya.

Madam Pomfrey yang mulai gelisah dan bingung karena tidak menemukan keanehan dalam diri Elliot, dengan segera mengusulkan pada McGonagall untuk membawanya ke St. Mungo.

Sementara itu, Scorpius Malfoy tak bisa menahan kengerian di raut wajahnya. Khawatir dan was-was.

* * *

 _Kau ingat bagaimana aku mencegat Atropa untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir?_

 _Setelah tumbal di_ _telan_ _, maka cawan emas berisi cairan hitam akan muncul_ _ke permukaan_ _._

 _Dan orang yang mas_ _u_ _k ke dalam lingkaran sihir untuk mengambilnya,_

 _akan menjadi si pemegang tulah._

 _Apa kau tahu arti dari peran itu, Score?_

* * *

Albus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Lagi-lagi. Kelas ramuan tidak dihadiri oleh Scorpius. Albus dan Primrose sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Elliot Malfoy dirawat di St. Mungo. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyakitnya. Mereka hanya mendengar bahwa para _healer_ menyebutnya 'koma'—mereka tidak tahu harus menamakannya apa.

Semenjak hari itu, sekarang sudah tiga hari Scorpius tidak masuk kelas. Tadi pagi Albus tak sengaja melihat Kepala Asrama berjalan di samping Scorpius, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua hari akhirnya ia melihat Scorpius kembali ke Hogwarts. Albus berpikir bahwa ia akan masuk kelas hari ini, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu.

Albus menghela nafas.

Primrose menyikutnya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh teguran. "Jangan begitu. Scorpius pasti sangat sedih. Setelah dua kakaknya meninggal...sekarang Elliot jatuh sakit..."

Albus menjatuhkan tatapannya. "...kalau saja dia mau berbicara pada kita lagi..mungkin kita bisa membantunya. Tapi, apapun yang aku lakukan...sepertinya kita bertiga tidak bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu lagi."

"Lagi-lagi," kata Primrose, agak gusar, "kau terus menyalahkan dirimu. Apa kau pernah mendengar Scorpius berkata bahwa ia menyalahkan James atas kematian Orpheus? Tidak pernah, 'kan?"

"Kau terus mengatakan itu. Jangan merasa bersalah, jangan merasa bersalah...aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Tapi, jika bukan karena itu, lalu apa yang bisa menyebabkan Score meninggalkan kita berdua dan memilih menjadi seorang penyendiri?"

Primrose diam.

"Kau tidak tahu itu, 'kan?" sambung Albus, " Scorpius, bahkan Elliot pun tidak lagi berbicara pada kita."

"Pada semua orang," sela Primrose.

"Terkadang aku merasa marah pada James karena membiarkan mitranya bekerja sendiri hingga berujung pada kematian Orpheus. Tapi, aku tahu jika dengan ceroboh mengikuti amarahku, aku hanya akan menyakiti hati James. James juga sangat sedih...dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..."

Primrose mengelus punggungnya. "Hei, ayolah. Tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Scorpius pasti membutuhkan bantuan orang-orang terdekatnya. Kita harus siap jika kita ingin dia kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Albus diam sejenak, perlahan merenggangkan kepalan tangannya. "...Ya. Kau benar."

* * *

 _Atropa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemegang tulah. Sebelum Atropa memusnahkan buku itu, aku pernah sekali membacanya. Memang sulit dilihat keberadaannya jika tidak dibaca dengan teliti. Atropa waktu sangat tergesa-gesa, tidak mau bersabar lebih lama lagi. Dan aku yakin dia tak sengaja melewatkan bagian itu._

 _Karena jika bukan karena itu, maka Atropa tidak akan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir._

* * *

Scorpius hanya datang untuk membawa beberapa barang Elliot dari kamarnya di asrama Slytherin. Ya. Sejak uncle Harry menjemput mereka untuk diinterogasi mengenai Ritual Hidup Kedua, McGonagall memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisi Ketua Murid laki-laki—yang sekarang dipegang oleh Peter Collins dari Ravenclaw. Saat kembali ke Hogwarts, barang-barang Elliot sudah dipindahkan ke asrama Slytherin. Waktu diberitahu tentang kepindahannya, Elliot sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Scorpius menduga bahwa ia sudah hal ini akan terjadi.

Sekarang sudah memasuki hari ketiga semenjak Elliot dibawa ke St. Mungo. Belum ada perubahan. Uncles dan aunts yang datang mengunjungi kamar rawat Elliot selalu datang dengan ekspresi tegang dan seolah hanya dengan satu sentuhan, mereka bisa meledak kapan saja. Mungkin setelah Orpheus, lalu Atropa yang belum lama meninggal, mereka sudah terlalu takut untuk memikirkan keadaan jika Elliot akan meninggal juga. Apalagi penyakitnya yang tidak diketahui semakin memperburuk suasana. Scorpius sudah berapa kali melihat aunt Pansy mengancam _healer_ yang bertanggung jawab atas Orpheus, katanya, "sembuhkan dia! Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Berapapun galeon yang kau inginkan aku akan memberikannya, tapi kau harus menyembuhkan dia!"

Dulu _aunt_ Pansy dan _uncle_ Viktor mengasuh Elliot selama dua tahun. Pasti mereka menyayanginya hingga jauh-jauh datang dari Bulgaria dan tidak mau pulang sampai Elliot siuman.

Scorpius mengambil tas, mengisinya dengan foto yang diletakkan Elliot di lemari. Beberapa lembar baju dan celana. Lalu jas hitam panjang dengan emblem khas Malfoy di dadanya. Jika Elliot siuman nanti, dia mungkin akan bosan jika harus terus menunggu di rumah sakit, jadi Scorpius meraba-raba buku-buku yang ditaruh di bagian atas di dalam lemari. Saat ia menarik buku tebal yang selalu dibaca Elliot berulang-ulang kali,

sebuah amplop jatuh ke lantai.

Gerakan Scorpius terhenti. Iris kelabunya terpatri pada nama yang tertera di bagian depan amplop itu.

 _ **Untuk adikku,**_

 _ **Scorpius Draco Malfoy.**_

* * *

 _Si pemegang tulah adalah tumbal untuk menjamin jiwa yang dibangkitkan._

 _Bisa dibilang, untuk menjamin periode hidup Orpheus, maka sisa umur si pemegang tulah akan diambil alih untuk memberikan durasi hidup jiwa yang dibangkitkan._

* * *

"Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy, maksudmu?" Prime Wood balik bertanya saat Albus dan Primrose menghampirinya.

"Ya. Tadi pagi Albus melihatnya. Tapi, kami tidak menemukannya sekarang. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

'Prime mengernyitkan alisnya, jelas sekali ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa, terlebih ia sedang terburu-buru. Namun, wajah penuh harap dua juniornya itu membuatnya kalah. Ia lantas memasang gestur berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Ah," ucapnya, "aku ingat, aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat keluar dari kelas PTIH. Well, aku memang tidak sempat bicara padanya, tapi waktu itu aku melihatnya di depan Gargoyle. Jadi, kupikir, jika ingin tahu, lebih baik bertanya pada kepala sekolah."

Albus dan Primrose mengikuti saran Prime.

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Profesor McGonagall seolah membuat mereka baru saja diceburkan di lautan musim dingin. Membelalak dengan mulut terbuka. Hingga tergagap Albus memecah keheningan.

"Di-dia... k-keluar dari Hogwarts?"

McGonagall tahu untuk tidak menyembunyikan satu halpun, karena nantinya juga hal ini akan tersebar di kalangan murid. "Benar. Mr. Malfoy memutuskan untuk keluar dari Hogwarts. Kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Dia ingin merawatnya sendiri."

"Tapi...apa ini artinya dia akan kembali jika Elliot sudah sadar?" tanya Primrose dengan nada tidak berdaya.

McGonagall diam sebentar. Dari air mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan keputusan Scorpius Malfoy yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dan permintaan Scorpius tidak sesuai dengan prinsip dan regulasi Hogwarts untuk memberikan pendidikan bagi anak-anak penyihir yang telah diberikan surat undangan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Akan tetapi, memikirkan kemalangan yang seolah tanpa henti menimpa keluarga Malfoy, membuat wanita itu menjadi tidak tega. Karenanya, ia mengabulkan permintaan anak itu.

McGonagall hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Ms. Weasley."

Karena belum ada kepastian apakah Elliot akan siuman atau tidak dengan penyakitnya yang masih menjadi misteri.

* * *

 _Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja, Orpheus pergi untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Aku tahu itu terjadi bukan karena umurku telah mencapai batasnya._

 _Tidak. Ada satu lagi rahasia dari Ritual Hidup Kedua. Bukankah Atropa sudah memberitahu kita bahwa ritual sihir ini adalah ritual yang penuh dengan persyaratan dan pantangan yang sangat ketat?_

 _Ada katalis yang tidak boleh terjadi._

 _Dan katalis ini berhubungan dengan apa yang tidak boleh diingat atau disadari oleh jiwa yang dibangkitkan._

 _Katalis ritual sihir ini terikat pada tumbal yang dikorbankan. Dan karena Atropa memutuskan untuk menjadikan pembunuh Orpheus sebagai tumbal, maka katalisnya adalah_

 _Orpheus tidak boleh menyadari bahwa ia sudah pernah meninggal atau mengingat peyebab kematiannya._

 _Kita bertiga sudah berusaha menjaganya dari ingatan menyedihkan itu, tapi tetap saja._

 _Sekali lagi kita bertiga kehilangan Orpheus. Sekaligus kehilangan Atropa._

* * *

Langkahnya gontai, menyelusuri koridor putih rumah sakit. Scorpius tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Rasanya kemalangan itu datang bertubi-tubi dan kini ia merasa hancur karenanya. Hatinya sangat hampa. Seolah harapanpun telah sirna dari dalam kehidupannya.

Tekstus sehelai perkamen yang dilipat masih terasa di dalam genggamannya, pasti sekarang sudah rusak mengingat Scorpius tanpa sadar terus meremasnya. Selama perjalanan ia selalu memikirkan kata-kata Elliot di suratnya.

Dan semua kemalangan ini sudah terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Mr. Malfoy, selamat sore," sambut penyembuh berkacamata saat melihat Scorppius memasuki kamar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini wajah penyembuh itu terlihat sumringah seolah ia sudah menyiapkan kabar baik untuknya. Namun, Scorpius sudah tidak memerlukan kabar baik. Elliot sudah memastikan di suratnya bahwa tidak ada kabar baik untuk situasinya. Dan tanpa menunggu, penyembuh itu mulai berbicara tentang jalan keluar, suatu metode penyembuhan yang kemungkinan bisa membuat Elliot Malfoy siuman.

Akan tetapi, Scorpius sudah tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu," selanya datar. Scorpius melangkah, melewati penyembuh itu. "Aku akan merawat Elliot di rumah kami."

Penyembuh itu melotot, mulutnya megap-megap terbuka. "Apa...apa yang kau katakan ini, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyanya tak percaya seolah baru diceritakan lelucon.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?" Scorpius berkata dingin, menatap dengan iris beku dari balik bahu. "Kubilang aku sendiri yang akan merawat kakakku. Di rumah kami. Manor Malfoy."

"Tapi, kami sudah menemukan penyembuhan yang pas untuk kakak Anda, dan bukankah lebih baik jika ia dirawat oleh profesional!?"

Pertama-tama Scorpius tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian, dengan tenang ia menanggapi. "Dua hari yang lalu kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitnya. Apa sekarang kalian sudah tahu?"

Lantas pertanyaan itu membuat si penyembuh gelagapan. "Ah...hal itu..."

"Kalian tidak tahu," potong Scorpius, "dan kalian berniat menyembuhkannya dengan cara yang tidak pasti apakah itu sesuai dengan penyakit yang belum diketahui ini. Sebagai keluarganya yang tersisa," nada suaranya berubah dingin, "aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku akan merawat kakakku sendiri."

Reaksi para paman dan bibinya kurang lebih sama seperti si penyembuh itu. Terlebih saat mereka tahu bahwa Scorpius sudah mendapatkan persetujuan McGonagall mengenai keluarnya ia dari Hogwarts.

Namun, uncle Viktor menghampirinya. Duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya. Scorpius tidak perlu mendengar apa isi pikirannya untuk tahu bahwa uncle Viktor mendukungnya. Mungkin dia mengerti keadaannya. Atau mungkin sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak bahwa apapun yang menimpa Elliot masih berkaitan dengan ritual terlarang yang telah dilakukan oleh Atropa Malfoy. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Viktor Krum untuk mengenal Elliot Malfoy, bahwa mustahil anak asuhnya itu membiarkan kakaknya menanggung beban sendirian.

Paman Viktor berkata pada para orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu, "Biarkan Scorpius melakukannya. Aku percaya, pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa Scorpius memilih untuk merawat Elliot sendirian."

Lalu saat keluarga besar Potter-Weasley-Krum-Zabini, bahkan paman Theo keluar dengan bersungut-sungut dan tidak puas, Viktor berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke pembaringan Elliot. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya coklat pemuda itu ke samping—baginya Elliot masih balita seperti saat pertama kali anak itu membuatnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Senyum yang terkulum di bibirnya tampak sedih. Kemudian, pria itu mengecup kening Elliot, lalu berkata pada Scorpius,

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

Tatapannya, bagi Scorpius, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah tahu akhir apa yang menunggu takdir Elliot.

Scorpius menundukkan wajah, mengangguk kecil sembari menahan air matanya.

* * *

 _Aku selalu berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Jika memang ada yang harus pergi, seharusnya itu adalah aku. Bukan Orpheus. Bukan juga Atropa._

 _Seharusnya akulah yang meninggal._

 _Kupikir apapun akan menjadi lebih baik karena Orpheus telah kembali bersama kita bertiga, dan aku berpikir tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggal nantinya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku, Score._

* * *

Scorpius merawat Elliot dengan rajin. Ia mengelap kedua tangan Elliot dengan kain basah, membersihkan bajunya dengan mantra pembersih, dan menyisir rambutnya. Terkadang peri rumah mengintip dari celah pintu, melihat tuan muda mereka duduk diam di kursi di samping ranjang kakaknya. Mereka kadang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Scorpius saat itu.

Scorpius merawat Elliot dengan tekun.

Biarpun menyadari simbol-simbol berwarna hitam telah menyelimuti kedua lengannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kecil jauh di dalam pikirannya, berbisik bahwa waktunya sudah dekat. Tapi, ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Walaupun kadang ia tak mampu menahan cairan bening yang membelah pipinya.

Lalu, suatu hari ia membuka pintu kamar Elliot. Dan melihat bahwa simbol-simbol itu telah menyebar di wajahnya.

Waktu itu remaja berambut perak itu hanya diam menatap.

Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam. Tangannya memang gemetar tapi ia tetap meraih kain di basin, memerasnya lalu mengelap wajah dan lengan Elliot. Ia tak bisa bersuara saat mendaraskan mantra Scourgify. Dan hampir beberapa kali ia menjatuhkan sikat rambut saat menyisir rambut coklat kakaknya.

Kemudian, ia mencium kening pemuda itu, berbisik parau, " **Goodbye, Elliot."**

Hari itu tidak ada lagi gerakan teratur di dada Elliot yang menandakan bahwa putra Malfoy itu masih bernafas. Tubuhnya diam seperti patung. Dan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh adiknya sudah dingin, bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Hari itu juga Scorpius mengirim surat pada paman Potternya,

meminta bantuannya untuk mengurus upacara pemakaman kakaknya.

* * *

 _Melalui surat ini_ _, aku ingin memberikan kendali seluruh mantra-mantra pelindung manor padamu._

 _Melalui surat ini juga aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa_

 _kau tidak perlu menungguku sadar._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah sadar._

 _Ketika simbol di dadaku telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh,_

 _pada saat itulah aku akan meninggal._

* * *

 _Uncle_ Harry menutup wajah Elliot dengan kain putih. Ekspresinya menampakkan frustasi dan rasa tidak berdaya yang luar biasa. Ronald Weasley masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Blaise lantas mengalihkan matanya. Dari dulu ia memang sudah menduga bahwa tidak mungkin Atropa melakukan ritual itu sendirian. Simbol-simbol yang melukis wajah Elliot sudah membuktikan keterlibatannya.

Dan jika orang luar melihatnya,

maka mereka akan mempertanyakan apakah anak bungsu Malfoy juga benar-benar terlibat.

Lalu para sahabat ayah dan ibunya itu telah meraih kesepakatan.

Bahwa seorangpun tidak boleh melihat mayat Elliot. Tidak boleh membuka peti matinya.

Scorpius hanya diam. Duduk bagai patung selama upacara berlangsung. Menatap jauh dengan sorot mata penuh kekosongan.

 **xxx**

"Score..."

Scorpius berjalan melewatinya. Albus lantas mengatupkan bibir, memandang punggung Scorpius dengan wajah sedih. Primrose berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandang dengan mata birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun, Scorpius tidak melihat siapapun lagi.

Yang ada hanyalah jalan setapak dan tubuh yang bergerak sendiri. Scorpius merasa sudah mati sekarang. Orang-orang yang datang dengan belasungkawa sama sekali tak ia tanggapi. Pandangannya kosong dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara tidak jelas, seperti seikat jerami yang digosok ke lantai. Scorpius tidak mendengar dan tidak melihat.

Elliot sudah dikuburkan.

Dan Scorpius hanya ingin ditinggal sendiri sekarang.

* * *

 _Scorpius,_

 _orangtua kita meninggalkan warisan mereka pada kakak tertua kita. Kemudian, Orphe meninggalkan warisannya pada Atropa. Lalu, Atropa meninggalkan warisan Orphe dan warisannya juga padaku. Kini aku meninggalkan semuanya padamu. Warisan Orphe, warisan Atropa, juga semua kepunyaanku. Semuanya milikmu._

 _Aku tahu bahwa materi bukanlah hal yang bisa menghibur hatimu._

 _Tapi, aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi selain benda-benda peninggalan mereka._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Aku memang kakak yang payah._

* * *

Scorpius memanjat ke lantai dua, tidak merasakan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangnya dalam perasaan hati yang tersayat-sayat dari lantai dasar. Ketika ia sendirian, suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Di koridor sayap timur, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sepatunya, melangkah di atas lantai marmer berwarna emerald. Lurus menuju kamarnya.

Scorpius mungkin tidak ingat bahwa dasar sepatu hitamnya penuh tanah. Ia tetap menjejak di atas karpet beludru di dalam kamarnya, bahkan tanpa melepaskannya, ia naik ke tempat tidur. Membaringkan diri, membelakangi pintu.

Lekat memandang pigura kecil yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Foto keluarga yang diambil saat Orpheus masih hidup, di bawah pohon wisteria kesukaannya. Ia berdiri di depan Orpheus, mencoba memperebutkan tempat terbaik dari Atropa dan Elliot. Namun, pertarungan itu tidak lama karena Atropa dan Elliot dengan mudah mengalah padanya. Scorpius merasa sangat beruntung dan sangat disayangi.

Sangat beruntung.

Sangat disayangi.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya, Scorpius untuk pertama kalinya membuka mulut.

"Weldrey."

Suara lecutan di udara menandakan kemunculan Weldrey yang setia. Dengan mata besarnya yang masih merah, menatap gugup punggung tuan rumah yang baru.

Kemudian suara hampa sang putra Malfoy yang tersisa terdengar membelah senyap.

" **Close the door."**

* * *

 _Selalu kudekap di dalam hati, kenangan masa kecil ketika biarpun cuma berempat tanpa dad dan mum, kita masih bisa bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa senang._

 _Scorpius, kau sangat kami manjakan. Orpheus menggendongmu kapanpun kau minta. Atropa membacakan dongeng untukmu sebelum tidur. Dan aku menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan padaku._

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu._

 _Kami sangat mencintaimu._

 _Biarpun tidak berada di sisimu, aku yakin bahwa_

 _dad dan mum, Orphe, Atropa, bahkan diriku pun_

 _ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia._

* * *

" _ **Tutup pintunya."**_

 _Atropa berkata setelah tamu terakhir meninggalkan lingkungan manor. Berdiri di aula depan dengan posisi yang membelakangi pintu dua daun yang menampakkan halaman depan manor Malfoy._

* * *

" _ **Tutup pintunya."**_

 _Elliot berkata setelah deruman mobil uncle Harry terdengar jauh. Weldrey hanya melihat kepalanya di balik single sofa yang diduduki pemuda itu._

* * *

" _As you command, young master."_

Weldrey menjentikkan jari untuk ber-apparate ke aula depan.

Berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu yang dua daunnya terbuka lebar.

Lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, dengan kekuatan tak kasat mata menggerakan dua bagian pintu itu

lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat.

BLAM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _Saudara laki-laki kami, Elliot,_

 _pengorbananmu adalah kekuatan kami._

 _R_ _asa sakitmu adalah rasa sakit kami juga._

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Salam sayang_

 _dari kakak laki-lakimu,_

 _Elliot Efreseus Malfoy._


	12. 9 - Scorpius' Silent Goodbye

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

* * *

 **[** _ **kakak kami, Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy,**_

 _ **kau adalah**_ _ **pilar**_ _ **sejati**_ _ **keluarga ini.**_

 _ **Kami tidak ingin berpisah d**_ _ **ari**_ _ **mu.**_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dini hari... ah, langit bahkan belum dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak sinar matahari yang lembut. Masih terlihat seperti malam, kecuali udara dingin dan kabut yang perlahan berubah menjadi embun yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa pagi akan datang. Hari yang baru dari yang kemarin.

Ah, akhirnya... akhirnya setelah tiga hari tidak keluar dari kamarnya, tuan rumah yang baru kini terlihat memulai aktivitasnya. Namun, bukan rutinitas yang biasanya. Remaja berumur 15 tahun itu biasanya tidak bangun sepagi ini.

Akan tetapi, ini adalah hari yang baru. Bukankah begitu, Scorpius?

Sosoknya terlihat di padang bunga-bunga liar yang di tiap kelopaknya dihinggapi setetes embun. Sekarang sudah ada 5 kuburan dengan dua di antaranya masih terbilang cukup baru. Saudara yang tersisa terlihat membungkuk di sana dengan baju hangatnya, membersihkan 5 kuburan itu dengan tangannya. Orpheus selalu mempraktekkan hal ini sembari berkata bahwa _mum_ akan sangat menyukainya. Cabut rumput-rumput liarnya. Lap nisannya. Lalu bunga-bunga di sekitarnya dirapikan agar terlihat elok di mata. Lihat, sangat memuaskan, bukan? Hasil kerja keras yang akan sangat membuat _dad_ dan _mum_ senang... ah, Scorpius berharap orangtua dan ketiga kakaknya menyukai apa yang sudah ia kerjakan di pagi buta ini.

Burung-burung yang tidur di sarang di atas pohon mulai berkicau.

Pagi sudah tiba, demikian mereka memberitahu.

Di ufuk timur matahari mulai mengintip malu-malu.

Scorpius mengusap satu-persatu nisan dengan gestur yang penuh makna dalam. Semuanya sudah dirapikan dan dibersihkan. Kemudian, ia mengambil beberapa ikat bunga yang telah ia persiapkan saat pertama bangun sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Orpheus akan memarahinya karena sembarangan mencabut bunga-bunga yang ia rawat di taman? Entahlah. Tapi, Scorpius berjanji bahwa ini kenakalan terakhir yang ia lakukan terhadap taman bunga kakak pertamanya.

Scorpius memberikan seikat bunga untuk keluarganya, masing-masing satu dengan jenis campuran bunga yang berbeda. Scorpius memang tidak berseni, tapi ia tetap melakukannya juga. Iris kelabu remaja itu tertumbuk pada bunga yang tersisa di tangannya. Ia menghirup baunya. Hm, masih segar, seperti saat ia pertama mengambilnya.

Seikat bunga yang terakhir itu adalah untuknya sendiri. Putra Malfoy yang masih hidup. Yang berdiri menghadap 5 kuburan di depannya. Remaja itu tidak berbicara, namun sorot matanya menyampaikan isi pikirannya. Dipenuhi emosi dan perasaan yang tidak mampu lagi ditampakkan. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang langit yang pelan-pelan mulai tampak terang. Di kejauhan juga kicauan burung-burung pun mulai terdengar ramai.

Lama terdiam di tempatnya, memandang langit dan warna biru lembut yang mulai mewarnai hari yang baru, kemudian kakinya berputar dan mulai mengambil langkah.

Seberkas cahaya yang mulai membelah horizon.

Ia menyusuri jalan setapak itu sendirian di suatu pagi yang baru.

Seikat bunga yang ia persiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri terayun-ayun di sisi tubuhnya, mengikuti tangan yang menggenggamnya.

Ah, ini adalah hari yang baru.

Dan kemudian,

setelah itu,

Scorpius Malfoy menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Adik kami, Scorpius,**_

 _ **suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti**_

 _ **bahwa takdir tidak pernah mengistimewakan s**_ _ **eorang**_ _ **pun manusia.**_

 **_** bersambung_

 **Note:** chapter terakhir akan di-update besok, jam 07.00,, in syaa Allah,, =w=


	13. epilogue - End It All

**THE OLDER BROTHER_**

* * *

20 tahun kemudian, seorang pria ber-apparate dan muncul tepat di tengah-tengah halaman manor Malfoy yang telah lama ditelantarkan. Rambut peraknya dikuncir rendah di belakang kepalanya. Pakaian hitamnya sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Dan seolah dengan angkuh menunjukkan kebanggaan, emblem M di dada jas hitamnya begitu jelas menuntut perhatian. Dengan langkah tegap dan penuh percaya diri ia berjalan ke arah gerbang. Sulur-sulur tanaman merambat sudah mulai melingkari terali-terali hitam legam.

Ia lalu membukanya

untuk ketiga anak kecil yang berdiri menunggu di baliknya.

Dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan, yang tampaknya tak satupun dari mereka bertiga berumur lebih dari 10 tahun.

Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya mengulas senyum lebar.

Kerlingan di sepasang permata kelabunya terlihat bahagia dan hangat.

Ia berkata,

" **WELCOME BACK!"**

 **xxx**

 _["Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi,_

 _brothers, sister,_

 _seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa_

 _aku tidak pernah ingin ditinggalkan."]_

 **xxx**

 _Adik kami, Scorpius,_

 _suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti_

 _tidak ada artinya mengulang kesalahan yang sama dua kali._

 _Pada akhirnya,_

 _kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang di dekatmu._

* * *

 _ **[Adik kami, Scorpius,**_

 _ **kita akan membawa rahasia ini sampai ke**_ _ **liang lahat**_ _ **.]**_

* * *

 **_end of THE OLDER BROTHER_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author corner!**

Alhamdulillah! ffn ini akhirnya selesai,,, =w= ,,, Yaash! beginilah akhir dari TOB,, mohon maaf jika agak mengecewakan,,

* * *

Hukuman mati dijatuhkan pada Atropa Fumaria Hortensia Malfoy atas penggunaan sihir terlarang. Orang-orang menggolongkannya sebagai penyihir kriminal kelas berat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman yang telah ditetapkan oleh Dewan Wizengamot. Termasuk Harry Potter yang mencoba meringankan hukumannya. Akan tetapi, Atropa Malfoy telah melanggar hukum dengan menggunakan sihir hitam yang dikutuk atas campur tangan terhadap hidup manusia. Serta Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, Avada Kedavra, yang hendak ditujukan pada James Sirius Potter. Dan penyalahgunaan mantra Jampi Memori yang ia lakukan terhadap kedua adiknya.

2 bulan setelahnya, Elliot Efreseus Malfoy meninggal akibat konsekuensi sebagai pemegang tulah dari ritual sihir Hidup Kedua. Di detik-detik kematiannya, hanya orang-orang dekat, yang melihat simbol-simbol kutukan menjalar di seluruh badannya, yang menyadari bahwa Elliot Malfoy terlibat dalam penggunaan sihir terlarang tersebut. Peti matinya tidak pernah dibuka selama upacara kematiannya untuk menghindari terlihatnya simbol-simbol yang telah menjalar ke wajahnya. Elliot Malfoy dimakamkan di samping makam kakak pertama dan kakak keduanya di tanah pemakaman pribadi keluarga Malfoy.

3 hari setelahnya, Scorpius Draco Malfoy menghilang tanpa kabar.

* * *

 **Yep,** seharusnya end dari fic ini kayak di atas ini nih,, tapi saya pengen memperlihatkan kenapa Scorpius menghilang. Kalau ending-nya kayak di atas, mungkin pembaca bisa nebak ke arah mana pikiran Scorpius tertuju. Tapi, pasti mikirnya si Score bunuh diri atau apalah,, jadi prolog ini adalah untuk menegaskan apa tujuan Scorpius menghilang.

 **Lalu kenapa butuh dua puluh tahun?** Yaah, karena Scorpius gak tahu apa-apa tentang Ritual Hidup Kedua dan dia harus mencarinya sendiri sekarang. Hanya Elliot dan Atropa yang pernah membaca perkamennya. Dan juga ia membutuhkan tumbal. Serta mempelajari bagaimana cara untuk membuat kakak-kakaknya bangkit dalam wujud anak kecil.

 **Apakah tiga anak kecil itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?** Who knows,,, kemungkinan besar Scorpius menghapus ingatan mereka,, atau memberikan ingatan palsu,, =x=

 **Tumbal macam apa yang dikorbankan Score?** kemungkinan besar ia mencari tumbal yang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan kakak-kakaknya. Jadi, katalisnya adalah jika salah satu dari mereka mengingat pernah bertemu dengan tumbal itu. Jadi, jika selama tumbal dan dan yang dibangkitkan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, maka ingatan itu tidak akan mungkin ada.

 **Jangan-jangan si pemegang tulahnya...** hm,, nggak tahu siapa,, mungkin Scorpius menggunakan orang lain,,

 **Tuh manor siapa yang urus sih? kok bisa sampai jamuran gitu gerbangnya?** _Well_ , sepertinya Scorpius memberhentikan semua Peri Rumah di manor. Jadi, gak ada yang ngurus gitu,,

 **Kalau Score pergi setidaknya manor bisa diambil alih sama Teddy kan?** Jadi begini, di beberapa chapter terakhir saya lupa nulis tentang Teddy,, apalagi saat Atropa dan Elliot meninggal,, kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul sekarang, nanti dikira pengen ngambil harta orang,, jadi kita anggap saja dia gak eksis di fic ini =_+" (sorry, Teddy, wo ai ni ^^")

 **Gimana situasi setelah Score pergi?** Pasti paman dan bibinya kaget dong,, Belum lagi James, Albus, dan Primrose,,, lalu pencarian dilakukan,, kabar hilangnya Score jadi booming,, dan sudah pasti dunia penyihir akan gempar karena Score adalah Malfoy yang terakhir,, dan Headline Daily Prophet untuk kabar itu adalah : Garis Keturunan Keluarga Malfoy Musnah!?—sorry, saya gak pandai bikin judul berita wkwkwkwk

 **Thor, kok situasi itu tidak dimasukkan ke plot? Jangan-jangan Thor lagi asik main gundu sama Loki ya nih?** aduh gimana yaah,, gak nemuin tempat yang cocok buat masukin scene itu ke fic,, dan lagipula, saya lagi malas sih hahaha,,, main gundu ndasmu!

 **Thor, manga Kazumi Magica itu kayak gimana sih?** yaah, manga psikologi gitu, kayak Madoka Magica,, si Kyubei juga masih gak punya hati kayak dulu,,*A*,, haha,, sori, gak bisa cerita banyak,, nanti spoiler soalnya,, haha,,#ketawa mulu

 **Udah selesai? Segini aja thor? ya sudah,, noh pijitin pundak gue,,** woy!

 **btw, tuh mental Score yang sekarang pengen dijelasin nggak?** Baiklah,, jadi gini,, kita tahu bahwa Score sudah ditinggalkan Draco dan Hermione jauh sebelumnya ia bisa ngingat mereka. Lalu Scoremdengan jelas meminta agar Orphe tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi, Orphe meninggal. Lalu, ia meminta agar Atropa tidak meninggalkan ia dan Elliot karena mereka sudah kehilangan Orphe. Tapi, Atropa meninggal. Lalu, Score tidak sempat meminta Elliot agar tidak meninggalkannya. DI situ Score sudah pasrah jadi dia hanya bertanya, 'apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga.'

Dari semua itu jelas sudah bahwa sejak awal Score tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Dan dari kecilpun sebenarnya ia sudah takut ditinggalkan oleh Orpheus. Karena itulah, Score selalu mendengarkan dan mengikuti perkataan Orphe,,,

Daaan terjadilah perubahan mental selama dua puluh tahun menghilang. Tapi, gak apa,, sekarang ia sudah terlihat tersenyum dan tampak senang,, well, karena akhirnya, mereka berempat berkumpul kembali,, aneh sih, tapi okelah,,^^

Yossh! Okay, minna! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini punya banyak typo dan timeline yang gak jelas,, bagaimanapun juga saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak terlepas dari kelemahan dan salah,, jadi ketika satu chapter sudah selesai, pengennya buru-buru di publish, jadi gak sempat nge-cek,, eh pas dicek ada yang salah, tapi ternyata dibiarin aja,, yaah, begitulah saya,, haha *digeplak

Well, gracias enorme untuk **RyuuSei428** **,** **Liuruna** **,** **Doi Ganteng** **,** **Shin Alana** **,** **Guest** **,** **Kisasa Kaguya** **,** **Jheinechyeon** **/** **JheineChristiany** **,** **Riska662** **,** **HalderTyga** **,** **asqueenbee** **,** **awanhee** **,** dan **tiffany** **! xD** dan juga untuk para silent readers! ^V^ Gracias!

Yosh! thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**

 **author corner ends!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE OLDER BROTHER**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Inspired by:

Mahoushoujo Kazumi Magica - The Innocent Malice © Hiramatsu Masaki & Magica Quartet

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Scorpius Malfoy melengkungkan kedua matanya saat senyumnya melebar hingga memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian bertiga,"**_

 _ **katanya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **x** **xx**

 **end of epilogue**

_End It All_

 ****** **Scorpius** **'** **Harsh** **Closing** ******


End file.
